Used To Be
by Shazon
Summary: A mother falsely accused and jailed for 10 years. A daughter confused and hurt for 10 long years. Can Stef and Callie have the mother daughter relationship that they had before everything happen? Can things get back to what they used to be? -Also on Wattpad under my username shazonx3-
1. Chapter 1

0.1. Innocent or Guilty

1/2/2006

x-o- Stef -x-o

I smiled at my little six year old Callie as I was making her favourite chocolate pan cakes. "Mama, look what I drew!" She announced as she picked up her piece of paper and showed me her drawing. I smiled as she described what she drew. "It's you, Daddy and me at the beach with our puppy, Chanel." I giggled and congratulated her on her drawing as I finished the patch of chocolate pan cakes as Mike walked in.

"Hey honey." He greeted Callie kissing her forehead as Callie showed him the picture which Mike laughed at the drawing. "You are a good drawer, boo."

"Thanks Daddy!" Callie said with a proud smile on her face as I popped two chocolate pan cakes on her plate then put two on the other two plates.

"Hey Stef." Mike greeted me and I forced a smile on my face for Callie's sake. "Oh. Yum." He sat next to Callie taking her crayons and paper away. "Mama made our favourite!"

"Yes she did!" I said as I put the plate in the sink and joined them sitting on Callie's other side. "Are you excited to start in year one at Anchor Beach school?" I questioned Callie with a smile as we all dug in to our breakfast.

"I can't wait to see Brandon again!" Callie said with excitement with her mouth full which made both Mike and I crack up in laughter. She was too adorable. "He said he was getting a piano for Christmas and I want to know how well he can play!"

"Well, you can go over to his place if I ask Lena!" I replied to her as Mike was eating and looking up occasionally. "But, Lena might be busy too because she has Mariana, Jesus and Jude to look after too."

"I know.. I know." Callie replied finishing the last pan cake and drinking her strawberry milk. "Can we go?" I looked up and saw Callie moving in her chair in excitement.

"You have to dress into your uniform and brush those knots out of your hair sweets before we even think of stepping foot out of this apartment." I replied sternly with also a little smile on my face squishing her little cheek. She nodded and ran to her room leaving me and Mike.

"She is really the only reason I am here." Mike muttered under his breath and I looked at him with a frown. "Don't give me that look, Stefanie." I looked down and continued to eat.

"I don't know why you even bother sometimes Mike." I replied back with a disappointed tone. "You are only interested in Callie when it suits you best."

"That isn't true, Stefanie!" Mike said in a louder tone and I quickly shushed him.

"She is going to hear us, Mike." I whispered-yelled with a frown on my face looking at him. "And it is true. Most of the time, you go out drinking.. Or you are playing on the video games. To be quite honest, it is like having a teenager in this house. Callie is better behaved than you."

"You are a bitch, Stefanie." Mike muttered under his breath and I felt anger boiling inside me. "You really deserve to go to hell."

"Oh.. I swear if I get my hands on you.." I growled at him with anger and he smiled widely at me knowing he is getting to me. "I would kill you with my bare hands."

"Stupid dyke." He said before getting up and chucking his plate in the sink. "Oh and I am taking money out of our account because I need it." I got up and followed him.

"Why do you need to take money out of the account?" I questioned but he slammed the door in my face. "You better not be betting again or whatever you do."

"So what if I am, Stefanie?" Mike yelled and I sighed. "It is none of your goddamn business." I then heard Callie. I turned my focus to Callie who was standing there with confusion.

"Are you ready, baby?" I whispered walking over to her and she nodded as she picked up her bag which was already packed the night before. "Sorry that Daddy can't come. He is busy trying to find a job." She nodded as we walked out of the apartment block and onto the beach.

"I don't like it when you fight and yell." She whispered sadly and I nodded. "I feel sad when you do."

"I am sorry, baby girl." I whispered taking her hand into mine and she tightened her grip. "We are just so stressed and worried but there is no excuse." She nodded again and we walked slowly on the deserted beach to her school.

* * *

"I would like to close my bank accounts for a while." I announced to the banker at the front desk. "There is a issue at home where I can't have any money."

"Sure, no issue." She replied and I gave her all my information having her look through it to get it all sorted. I was sure Mike didn't get any money yet and I wasn't going to let him. "If you really want to get your name on all the bank accounts, you can." I looked up at her with wonder.

"Really, can I?" I questioned and she nodded. "Why not? It will stop him from taking the only money we have to live on." She smiled and went back to typing on her computer. Sorry Mike. This is for the best.

x-o- Mike -x-o

I went to the ATM before meeting my dealer back at my place before Stef gets home from doing errands. I put my card through but it wouldn't accept. "Shit!" I muttered under my breath as I saw Stef coming over with a grin.

"I told you that you aren't getting any money from that card." She replied and I looked at her with anger. "I have legally changed everything to my name so if you want money, you have to go through me."

"And I am telling you that I need money."

"For what, Mike?" Stef questioned as she rolled her eyes. "I pay the bills. I buy the food, clothes and everything. You don't need money for anything."

"Yes. I do!" I replied taking her arm and walking her to the beach away from the public people's eyes. "I have a right to that money."

"Of course you do." Stef replied and I smiled.

"So, come on."

"But, for what you are doing with the money by buying booze, dealing and betting. You have no right then to the money which is meant for the family." She replied and I slapped her face hard. She nodded and looked away. "I am going home." We walked home and I knew what was going to happen next. The dealer was there and Stef stopped in her tracks.

"Where is the money?" The Dealer questioned us and Stef looked at me with disappointment. I looked at the Dealer as he pulled out a gun which startled both of us. "Money or you die." Stef closed her eyes in shock as I shook my head.

"I don't have any." I whispered and then heard a loud bang and darkness.

x-o- Stef -x-o

"Mike!" I yelled as the Dealer shot three times at Mike then threw the gun at me and ran off before anyone saw. "Shit!" I yelled and then heard someone's door opened.

"What the hell?" I heard my neighbour, Janie mutter as she ran to us seeing the gun next to me. "You shot Mike?" I looked at her and shook my head but she didn't believe me. I took the gun into my hands without thinking and looked at it. Janie kicked it out my hands, called the police and ambulance. Everything from then was blank until I was in a cell.

"I didn't shoot him.. I swear." I yelled out after a long time of just sitting there. "You have to believe me! He had a dealer and he was mad because Mike didn't have money to give him."

"Ms Foster, I think you should stop speaking until your lawyer comes." A police officer appeared with an angry stare and I sat back down in defeat.

"Callie? Is she okay?" I questioned to the police officer ignoring the no talking rule.

"Someone has gone to tell her." I nodded and looked down. My little baby.. She is going to be so confused.

* * *

-Court Day

x-o- Callie -x-o

Daddy is dead. Mama killed him. I looked at Ms Lena who was making waffles for everybody. I was meant to talk in court about that morning. "Ms Lena?" I whispered and she looked up at me with a small smile.

"Yes, honey?" Ms Lena answered placing two waffles on my plate.

"Why did Mama kill Daddy?" I whispered and Ms Lena's smile dropped. "She was the one wasn't she?"

"I don't know, sweetie pie." Ms Lena answered as she poured me some orange juice and handed me it. "That is why today is happening. They are going to find out if Mama played the part in what happened to your Daddy."

"Am I allowed to see Mama beforehand like that nice man said I could?" I questioned and Ms Lena nodded as she started to feed Jude. Mariana, Jesus and Brandon were at school. "I am scared.. What if I say something wrong?"

"Honey, you won't be." Ms Lena answered as she stroked my cheek as Jude happily messily ate his waffles. "All you say is the truth, alright? And answer the questions the best you can. I promise the judge won't let any one be tough on you." I nodded and finished my waffles.

Ms Lena and I walked into a room where the nice man whose name is Mr Kevin greeted us. "It is nice that you two could come and speak." I looked up at Ms Lena who smiled down at me. "Your Mama really wants to see you." I looked back at him who smiled but I sighed. I was scared.. My Mother killed my Daddy.. Suddenly the door opened and Mama walked in slowly.

"Callie bear." She whispered and I took a few steps back into Ms Lena's legs. "Baby, I won't hurt you." She kneeled down to my height and I slowly walked over to her. "Hi there bug."

"Hi." I whispered softly with a shaky voice which was noticed by Mama who looked at me with a sad but loving look.

"Are you nervous?" I nodded to that and she stroked my cheek. "Can I tell you something?" I nodded. "I promise I didn't hurt Daddy. And I promise I would never hurt you. You know that right?"

"Yes." I replied in a whisper and wrapped my arms around her. "I know."

"The court is about to start." Mr Kevin broke our hugging and we pulled apart.

"I will see you out there.. Stay strong." Mama whispered with a kiss on my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mama." She nodded and was directed out the door that she came in. I turned around sadly looking at Ms Lena. She offered her hand and I took it. And we walked out the other door to the courtroom. There was people with cameras everywhere and I was getting more scared. We sat behind Mama and Mr Kevin. Ms Lena never let go of my hand and pulled me close to her as to make me feel more at ease and comfortable. I wish I brought my blanket with me.

* * *

"Callie Foster, would you please come up here." I looked at Ms Lena who nodded and let me walk out. Mr Kevin took my hand into his and he walked me over to the stand. "Who are you, Callie?"

"I am Mama's daughter." I replied trying to smile but failed by frowning.

"Tell us what happened before your Mama took you to school." I nodded and reminded myself about what happened. I looked over at Mama who smiled at me but with teary eyes.

"Mama and Daddy were fighting." I replied with honestly and my eyes started to tear up. Another lawyer walked over after a short silence. I looked at her and realised my Grandparents hired her.

"Callie.. Do you remember your Mama threatening anything to your Daddy?" I went back through it and looked at her with a nod.

"She said something about her putting her hands on him and killing him with her bare hands." I replied and felt proud for being honest but heard gasps through the ground.

"Thanks, Callie." The lady told me giving me a warm smile. "That is all." She walked back and I was sent back. Mama offered me a tissue which I took as I brew my nose.

"I love you." She whispered to me before turning back to the court as things were happening that I didn't understand so I stared out the window until I saw Mama standing up.

"Stefanie Marie Foster, you are guilty for murdering your husband, Mike Foster." I looked up at Ms Lena in confusion and then realised it meant Mama killed Daddy. "You will be sent to jail for 10 years."

"10 years?" I heard someone screamed. "Should be for life."

"Callie Foster will be sent to live with Lena Adams with her four kids." The judge continued ignoring the outrage. "Court dismissed." I sat as close as I could to Ms Lena afraid to be near Mama. Mama turned around and saw how scared I was.

"Cal-" She was stopped by someone putting handcuffs on her. "Stop. Wait. Let me talk to her. Please." They stopped trying to move her and she turned her attention back to me. "Callie, I am not a killer." I closed my eyes as tears rolled down my eyes.

"I think you need to go." Ms Lena whispered as she tightened her grip around me keeping me safe. I heard Mama sigh.

"My baby.. I love you." She whispered softly and heard her making a kiss noise but I refused to open my eyes and acknowledge her. "I never killed him." She said before being dragged away.

"She is gone, honey." I opened my eyes and bursted into a fit of tears. "Oh, honey." She placed me in her lap and I cried into her crock of her neck. I will always remember this day.


	2. Chapter 2

0.2. Reunited at last

Present

1/02/2016

x-o- Lena -x-o

"Alright kids!" I clapped my hands together after getting all five kids up and fed. "So.. I have an announcement to make." I looked more at Callie who was sitting there crossed legged with Jude next to her.

"Mum?" I looked to Mariana who looked at me worried. "Is this good or bad news?" I laughed as I took a sit in front of my babies.

"I think this would be good news but you all get decide because you are allowed to have different opinions, yes?" I replied back with a nod and they all agreed. I smiled a little and handed Callie the envelope and she looked at it. "Please. Don't rip this, alright." She rolled her eyes.

"Why is Stefanie sending me letters and what has this got to do with your announcement, Mum." She questioned with a raised eye brow as Jude looked over to the envelope in Callie's hands. I silently prayed she would remember this date.. I looked at her with an reassuring smile. She slowly opened it and read it out loud.

"She is been let out of jail in other words." I told everybody with a little smile making sure everybody knew this was a good thing and not a bad thing. Callie looked angry, Jude looked confused, Mariana looked worried, Jesus looked shocked and Brandon looked at Callie with sadness. "Today is the day that I have been trying to tell you all about."

"Why.." Brandon whispered speechless. "Why do you even love her, Mum!" He stood up with his hands turning into a fist. I fell in love with Stef even before she was jailed. Which is why Mike was the way he was. He found out we were falling in love and he felt betrayed and hurt..

"I am late." Callie whispered as she stood up and placing the papers on the table. I tried to reach for her hands but she pulled away. "Mum, don't touch me.. Please." She whispered and ran out of the room. I followed her with my eyes until she walked out the door. I then turned my attention back to the twins and Jude because Brandon walked out too.

"You three must be really confused.." I whispered as I took their hands into mine. "She is really nice person."

"Then, why was she in jail?" Jude's quiet and confused voice questioned, and I looked at him. "She had to have been doing something wrong."

"That isn't like you.." I whispered but shook my head realising how shock he might be since I haven't told him much as I told the others because he is the youngest. "You make mistakes too, Jude."

"Of course I do but I know what I have done wouldn't take me to jail.." He replied back then suddenly Mariana spoke.

"Judicorn.. I believe that Mama said that Stef was falsely accused.. Rather that is true or not, I think we should not judge until we know the full story and the situation." She looked over at me with a small smile. "We aren't the type of people to judge that quickly.."

"Sorry, Mum." Jude replied back and gave me a hug. "I just want to make sure that we are safe." I returned the hug with a sigh.

"You are always safe here, honey." I replied back and looked over at the twins. "You are all safe.. I wouldn't let Stef stay if I knew she was dangerous."

"She is staying?" Mariana and Jesus said together with worry. I placed Jude back next to them and took their hands into mine again.

"Yes. She is moving in." I confirmed and Mariana sat back. And Jesus stood up. "Jesus?" I questioned and he sighed.

"I don't know how I feel, Mum." He replied with a frown as he put his baseball hat on backwards. "I think it is about time we all were heading to school, right?" I nodded and sighed. I kissed each and every one of them, and watched them all walk out to the beach to get to school.

* * *

I walked into the jail for the last time and saw Stef already ready. "Hi babe." I greeted her and she brought me into her arms for the first time. She held me for a long time just hugging me.

"You felt softer than I imagined." Stef cooed and we finally parted. I laughed with a smile as I signed the forms for her release. "And you smell so much better too." I looked at her with a smile and shook my head.

"Honey, you are way to loving." I whispered and grabbed her bag but she grabbed it back.

"Let me carry it." Stef whispered as we walked out to my car. I looked at her in the daylight. Her blond wavy hair was out and she wearing jeans with a white t-shirt. "Are you checking me out?" I looked up and my eyes went to her butt.

"It's just that you look so beautiful." I admitted softly as I walked over to the car and embraced her. "10 years I had to wait to hold my soon to be wife." I winked and Stef looked excited but suddenly I heard both our tummy's grumble. "Let's go to breadsticks?" I questioned and she nodded. We got into my car and we drove far away from the jail. She opened her window and put her head out a little to feel the wind blowing in her hair.

"It feels so great to be out of there." Stef admitted after bringing her head back in and combing her fingers through her hair. "It was terrible." I looked over for a second and returned my gaze back to the road.

"I wish they would of looked through and deeper into that shooting." I replied and saw Stef looked down at her lap. "It wasn't like you not to fight for yourself, honey."

"I didn't want to make it harder on Callie.." She replied softly with a sigh. "I would do anything if that means Callie didn't have to suffer."

"Callie has suffered though.." I admitted softly looking over to her and looking back at the road.

"She still thinks what happened at court was the truth?" She questioned with hurt and disappointment traced in her tone of voice. "Did she read those letters I sent her explaining everything?" I slowly shook my head and she sighed.

"She ripped the first letter that was sent so I then just put them in a shoe box with the Birthday, Christmas and Easter cards that still have been untouched by Callie." I admitted softly and heard little cries coming from Stef.

"Why didn't you tell me.." Stef questioned as tears rolled down her eyes and I touched her knee with my free hand to comfort her.

"I didn't want you to suffer more than what you were suffering in jail.. I know you deserve to know but it was going to hurt you." I replied back pulling into breadsticks and parking into a free spot. It wasn't busy at lunchtimes but dinnertimes was always a struggle to park.

"So.. I am assuming that is why Callie never visited me when there was those family visitation days, right?" And I nodded now turning my body towards her. "I guess it still would of been scary for her.. it was scary for me and I am an adult."

"I did what was best for her and you, honey." I replied back and she looked at me with a nod putting her hand on my knee. "Now you are back, maybe you two can talk and work things out?"

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile wiping her eyes with a tissue that I handed her. "I can't wait to see my little girl." I handed her a box and she looked at me with raised eye brows. "What is this?"

"I thought you might need it, you know." I said giving a little hint with a laugh and she opened the wrapping. "It's the new version of a mobile phone."

"An iPhone?" She questioned with a laugh lifting it up carefully. "It looks like it would break if I touched it." I rolled my eyes with laughter.

"Be careful but not this careful with it." I replied back and then helped her turn it on. "I have set it all up for you. It has all the kids' numbers and my numbers." She looked up at me with admiration.

"You are really a great girlfriend." She said and kissed me which I gratefully returned. She then looked down seeing the home page and picture. "Cal." She cooed and just stared at the picture. "Look at her. Look how grown up my baby is."

"She is a really good kid, babe." I assured her as I took my seatbelt off getting uncomfortable having it rubbing against my neck. "She loves playing the guitar.. She isn't really a talker though but uses music as a way to tell a story which she never tells anyone but Brandon." She nodded with a smile as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Unlock it and go into pictures. There is so many photos of them and the others." She did what I say already getting the hang of a touch phone. And strolled through the pictures of Callie's childhood and teen years.

"She reminds me of me and Mike." She whispered after a long silence and I nodded.

"I know." I agreed with her then decided it was time to get lunch. "Let's get out of this car and grab me some Italian food." She agreed and we put her iPhone in my purse. And we made our way inside.

x-o- Callie x-o

My mind was somewhere else. I couldn't focus in my school work and I was struggling even Brandon commented on how I am always spacing out on him. "I am glad this is the last period of the day." I whispered to Brandon as the teacher was busy writing out our home work on the board. "I am so tired."

"Well, I can imagine thinking does that." Brandon replied with a smirk. "You were deep in your thoughts today, Cal."

"You are such a great big brother though." I responded as the bell rang and we started to pack up. "You will be helping me with my home work today since I have no clue in what we did."

"I didn't sign up for this." He responded poking my arm as we walked out after saying bye to our teacher.

"I know you didn't sign the forms to have a little sister but you have the role and you got to play it!" I replied as we walked onto the beach having the sun beam on our skins. Then, Brandon's phone beeped and heard him sigh. I turned my attention to him with worry.

"Stef is home." Brandon read his text out aloud. "Bring yourselves home as soon as you can. I got afternoon tea sorted." I rolled my eyes and decided to rebel against Mum and sit down on the warm sand. "Callie Jacobs Foster!" I looked up at Brandon with a cheeky grin.

"I am not going home straight away.. Let's do our home work on the beach." I replied with a little laugh. "It is such a lovely day."

"Yes!" Brandon agreed but grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "It is a lovely day not to die." And we started to walk home again and I felt defeated.

"As if Mum would kill us.. She wouldn't even blame me if I didn't want to see that woman's face again." I replied and Brandon sighed.

"Cal, no matter what that woman is your Mother after all." I stopped and looked up at Brandon's face with disappointment.

"I only have one Mum and that is Lena." I replied coldly and continued our way home with anger filling my insides. I walked in after Brandon heading to the kitchen but stopped when Mum greeted me. I turned slightly and looked straight at my Mum. "I have heaps of home work so I will just grab a glass of water and do it upstairs." I then felt someone grabbed my hand.

"Callie?" I pushed her away and walked into the kitchen to get my glass of water but felt her follow me. "Hey, sweet girl." I ignored her and took a sip of my water.

"I think space is good." I whispered still having my back to her but hearing her breathe. "So.. Please give it to me."

"Okay." Stef replied back softly and I heard her footsteps going back to the living room. I sighed. Then, went upstairs to my room and getting everything that needed to be done placed on my bedroom floor making sure there was a pathway for Mariana to walk through since we share a room. I then begun my home work and forgetting that my birth Mother was downstairs.

* * *

Hey! I love hearing from you and hearing your opinions. Sorry to that one who doesn't like it. I will try to make every character like themselves on the Fosters. Please tell me your opinions because it is nice to hear what I can do to make my stories better. -Shaz


	3. Chapter 3

0.3 Easy

x-o- Callie -x-o

I stared at my laptop screen reading through article after article about the Murder of my Father. I was trying to understand the things I yet understood but it hasn't helped what I feel. "Callie?" I looked up and saw Mariana there with a small, worried smile on her. "Are you busy?" I smiled at her and shook my head.

"What's up, Miss Thing?" I questioned placing my laptop on my desk closed. She sat on my bed next to me and she showed me a old newsletter article. I looked up at her. "Is that your biological Mother?" I asked seeing the name Ana on it.

"I found this hidden in Mum's files of Jesus and me." Mariana admitted softly and I slowly took my time to read the article. "I want to meet her." I looked up as my eyes widen in shock.

"You want to meet a druggie?" I whispered in shock and Mariana sighed as she grabbed the article out of my hands. "Why, Mariana?"

"Because she is my biological Mother." Mariana answered simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's been such a long time, what if she has changed and is looking for us?"

"Does Mum know how you feel?" I asked softly and she looked down at her hands, and the article. "Were you planning on to?"

"No."

"And why?" I questioned trying to get her to look at me but she was looking down. "Are you afraid that she will say no?"

"No." Mariana answered with a sigh and finally looked at me with teary eyes. "I am afraid she will think she isn't good enough or something. I just want to meet her once just to know why she chose drugs over her own kids." I smiled softly at her putting my hand on her arm.

"Talk to Mum.." I ordered sternly but in a caring tone. "She loves you no matter what." I reassured her and she nodded. I then gave her a side hug. "I am so glad to be able to be your big sister."

"And I am so glad I have a big sister even though I hate sharing rooms sometimes." Mariana admitted and I laughed as I poked my tong at her.

"You watch it you." I ordered gently in a joking tone which made her start laughing. She got up and fixed her skirt. "Tell Mum I can't come down for dinner. I have heaps of school work to finish and I am starting to feel sick." Mariana looked at me with a questionable look.

"Is this because of Stef?" Mariana whispered softly pointing down. I nodded with a sigh as I grabbed my laptop.

"Also because I do have heaps of work to do and I am starting to get a headache." I answered back as I swing my legs onto my bed placing my laptop on my pillow and crossed my legs. "Could you get me a glass of water please and panadol?" She nodded and ran off leaving me by myself. I opened my laptop and read the articles that I have read already making sure I haven't miss any information. I remember for some time that newspapers were coming in but Mum always made sure I didn't get a hold of them because Stef was on the front page. I shook my head and heard a soft knock at the door seeing Mum there with the glass of water instead of Mariana.

"Hey baby." She greeted walking in and handing me the panadol with water. She looked over at my laptop before I could close it. She looked at me with disappointment. "You can't read these."

"Okay, Mum." I sat up higher and looked at her big brown eyes. "You took every newspaper away when I was a kid because I was just a kid but now I am older, I think I can read the articles about Stefanie."

"Those articles don't hold the truth in the situation." Mum tried to explain but I just rolled my eyes as she sighed. "If you just hear her out, I think you would understand."

"Understand?" I growled now feeling angry again and took my laptop off me placing it on table. "What is there to understand, Mum! She got a gun. She pointed it at my Dad. She pulled the trigger three times causing my Dad's death." I slowly said and stood up. "I think I understand it perfectly."

"That is what was thought at the time because that was what made sense to everybody." Mum explained softly staying calm as a cucumber. "Just let your Mama explain." I shook my head and suddenly a sharp pain was felt in my head. I walked over to where my water and panadol was, and took it.

"I really think I should just keep clear from her." I replied to her statement placing myself back on my bed. "It's for the best for everybody if you just keep her away from our family."

"I think we have talked enough. Lie down and sleep." Mum whispered as I lied down and she tucked me in. "You don't have to have dinner tonight but tomorrow and any other day, you are to come to dinner and every family meal." Mum ordered softly as she kissed my forehead. "And your Mama is staying. She has no where else to go."

"Pay for a hotel or motel." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"No. No arguments. She is family and she is not going anywhere." And with that, she walked out dimming the lights. I sighed and turned my body to face the wall, and fell right to sleep.

x-o- Stef x-o

"Is she okay?" I asked as soon as Lena walked down the stairs and sat back down next to me.

"She is just feeling sick." Lena replied with a smile and I looked at her not convinced. "She has gone to sleep and won't have dinner." She added and I nodded feeling sadden by the thought of her avoiding me. "If this makes you feel better, I told her this will be her first and last time skipping a family meal." I nodded again.

"I wish I could just go up there and tell her the truth." I confessed sitting back into the chair with my beer that Lena had brought just for me knowing I love having a can a day. "But knowing she will just ignore or push me away.. It is impossible to do." Lena gave me a side hug.

"Have you thought more about what your lawyer said the other day?" I looked at her and sighed.

"About me fighting the court again for falsely accusing me and having to find evidence from 10 years ago to back me up?" I asked with a sad tone and got up. "It won't change how I had to spend 10 years in jail away from my little girl who needed me at the time she needed me the most."

"But the truth will be finally believed, Stef!" Lena replied standing up too and look at me with a small smile. "You will finally get justice." I shook my head.

"I told him I will think about." I replied back softly and decided to finished the beer off. "I am really tired and I am craving a good night's sleep."

"You don't want to have any dinner?" Lena questioned softly with a sad frown on her face. "I was hoping you would so the other four can adapt to you and get to know you." I sighed and nodded.

"Alright honey, just for you." I said as I kissed her which she returned. We walked into the kitchen. "What are we making?"

"I was going to order take out." Lena replied pulling out a folder full of take outs. "Once in a blue moon this happens so they will be happy campers. Here you choose one while I go to the loo." I nodded and looked through it. What will they all like.. I stroll through it and closed it in defeat. I want to get something they like. Lena walked back in and laughed. I looked up at her.

"What are you having a laugh about?" I asked and she stopped with a big smile on her face.

"Your thinking face is so adorable." She replied mocking me by doing the thinking face. I rolled my eyes at her and after having a laughing fit, she finally asked me what I wanted.

"What would the kids eat?" I asked going through the folder again.

"They love all those take outs hints why they are there in the first place." Lena replied like it was the most obvious thing. "But if I had to choose the one we have the most it would be the Gourmet Pizza Man. They adore the pizza there even though it never is healthy." I giggled and got out the take out for Gourmet Pizza Man then handed it to Lena who already grabbed her mobile. "I will call them and tell them to drop it here. I will be right back." I nodded and watched her walk out to the back yard. She was such a goddess. Her tanned, brown skin was so elegant. Her big brown curls that bounce every time she walked. Her perfect personality. I was glad she was the one who took my heart.

"Oh. Hey." Mariana greeted me as she grabbed a banana then her smile widen as she saw the take out folder out. "Mum is ordering us take out?" I nodded with a smile as she squealed. "I hope she chose Gourmet Pizza Man."

"I think that is what we chose!" I answered her making sure she knew I had a choice too. She smiled at me as she put the banana back.

"Got to leave room for that pizza." She explained and I nodded as she looked to where Lena was on the phone ordering. She then looked at me which I gave her a welcoming smile. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded.

"Shoot."

"Is is hard to be a Mother?" She whispered softly and I gave her a questioning look trying to think why she would be asking such a question.

"Easy doesn't give you a reason to get up in the morning. Easy doesn't give you the kind of hope that doesn't go away. Easy doesn't make your heart jump. It is worth the struggle though because having a child is the best thing in the world." I replied quoting the first three sentences from one of the many soap operas I used to watch before I was sent to jail.

"But, it must be hard when your daughter doesn't want anything to do with you.." Mariana whispered with a frown and I tilted my head a little. "I mean, that is none of my business."

"No. It's okay, Mariana." I replied with a small smile. "I have a feeling that question was about something else and, not about Callie and me."

"Yeah.." Mariana trailed off looking away for a second then looked back. "Can I tell you something and can you swear you won't mention anything to my Mum.."

"I pinky promise." I put my pinky out for her to wrap her pinky around which she happily did. "Okay."

"I need to find a logical reason in why my Mother, my birth Mother chose drugs over me and my brother." She slowly whispered looking down at her hands and I sighed. "And I wondered if it was hard for her and that is why she did what she did." I looked at her with a frown.

"Maybe talking to your Mum would help you to find out that answer?" I whispered looking to the outside seeing Lena still on the phone. "Instead of overthinking and making yourself sad." She looked up.

"That is what Callie wants me to do because I told her I wanted to meet her." I nodded at that and saw Lena hanging up the phone.

"You can do it.. She loves you kids so much." I whispered as Lena walked in as soon as I finished the sentence.

"Hey you two." She greeted us with a big smile. "I ordered your favorite take out!" She smiled and nodded at Lena.

"I will be in the living room." I said as I got up and made my way to the living room. Mariana is such a nice, polite young girl. I thought I was going to be hated by everybody.. Maybe not..

* * *

I have edited chapters and added lines to when the scene changes which I will do to every other chapters I post beforehand! :D -Shaz


	4. AN

Hello everybody!

Just wanted to write a quick message explaining a few things. You all have been amazing by reading my story and saying such great things about it. And I accept every help I can get like advice to improve this story. I think it is wonderful and I am really truly grateful.. But, there is one thing I want to say and clarify with every reader which is the _"Mom" / "Mum"_ word. Yes, this is about that comment. It kind of upset me a little because the way they 'speak' on The Fosters. They say it just like we (Australians.) do. So I don't see an big issue if I spell it differently. But, if more people than just one like the majority of the readers find it difficult just because I am spelling _"Mum"_ like this then I will think about editing it and spelling it like the Americans do.

But, I do want to make a few things clear because I can't private message this person because of her/his settings:

I am Australian! So it will be harder to write in how American's talk with the _"Mom"_ etc. And how they talk. But, I am trying my best to make it neutral. It is still set in where The Fosters are at. And I am making sure these characters are just like themselves on the show. And if you really find it so unbearable just because of the _"Mom" / "Mum"_ word then you are just missing out on a great book to be quite frank with you.  I really do not want to come across as rude or mean but it really bothers me. I should of expected this since this is an American TV show but the have someone say they can't read this story _just_ because of that factor really bothers me. I accept your opinion but I just wanted to reply to it with how I feel too. I don't want a fight. But, please just don't give up on this story because of how I am spelling things..

That is all I really wanted to say.. I will be writing a new chapter today at sometime. I just wanted everybody to know how grateful I am to have so many people interested in my story on the first day of publishing.

Stay Happy!

Shaz 3


	5. Chapter 4

0.4 Every day for 10 years

-Flashback-

x-o- Stef x-o

After I was driven to the Woman section of the Jail, I was dragged inside to a room and was ordered to undress, and to put on an orange suit. "Am I just a number now?" I muttered under my breath seeing the number on my left side. "10224." I heard someone walk back in and I turned around.

"Foster, you need to take off your jewellery, hair elastics, clips, bobbin pins. Anything but your orange suit needs to come off." I looked at the lady in shock as I slowly took off everything she listed. Even the ring and put them in the plastic bag with my clothes. "Welcome to your life for 10 years." She grabbed my arm placing hand cuffs on me then guided me through the big jail. Scared was a understatement. I was petrified. And the other women in their cells didn't help trying to get me with their hands. Then, suddenly we stopped in front of a cell with no one in it. "This is your cell.. You aren't sharing with any one at the moment but you will be so don't get too excited." She pushed me in roughly taking the handcuffs off me.

"Why are you treating me like I am nothing?" I questioned with a sigh and she gave me a stare locking me up.

"Now, you wish you didn't do the crime so you don't have to do the time." The guard replied with a big smirk on her face. "Sorry to say but you are just a number now.. You are no body to anybody in here. Get used to it, princess." Then, she walked off leaving me standing there shivering.

"I wonder what Callie is up too." I whispered to myself placing myself on the floor against the wall. "I hope she knows how much I love her...

x-o- Callie x-o

Ms Lena drove me back to my home for now. I was quiet ever since the court session finished. I felt so sick in the tummy and I think Ms Lena knew that. "Callie, you are going to be okay." I looked at her with wonder in my eyes. Was I going to be okay? It is a little stupid to say that when I have lost my Daddy and my Mama was the caused of it. What if what Grandma said was true? What if she was right about how much we are alike? Will I become a murderer too? I don't want too. I shook my head shaking the thoughts out of my head and saw we weren't at her place but at the apartment. "We need to pack your things up." Ms Lena whispered seeing my confused glare and I nodded.

"I don't want to stay there for long." I whispered unbuckling myself and getting myself out into the fresh air smelling the sea salt. I turned my attention to Ms Lena who came beside me and kneeled down.

"So, just grab the things you need and we will sort out everything else later." Ms Lena explained and I nodded sadly as she smiled at me warmly. "I reckon after this, I can take you to McDonalds?" I looked at her and saw how genuine she looked. "Just do not tell the others, yeah?"

"Alright." I whispered with a tiny smile as Ms Lena stood up and took my hand into hers. We made our way up the stairs to the floor where the apartment is and I stopped suddenly noticing a red mark on the floor. "That.."

"I think it must of been paint." Ms Lena explained and ushered me to come over to her where she was unlocking the door to the apartment. "Come on, sweetie." I walked in with her and looked around at what used to be home. I then went over to Daddy's and Mama's room. I went to Daddy's side of the wardrobe, grabbed his favourite baseball cap and a jumper that was too big for me but I wanted it. Ms Lena came in with two of my bags. I looked over at her then looked back the wardrobe. I walked a little to Mama's things and got me one of her beanies then her shirt. I wanted to have something of both of them. Even though my Mama is a murderer, I still needed the comfort of her smell. "Put these in one of these bags and take them to your room." Ms Lena ordered softly as I walked over to her. I did what she said and made my way slowly to my room which was opposite of theirs. I grabbed clothes, toys and some books then packed them all in the two bags. I walked out dragging the two full bags behind me as Ms Lena came out from the study.

"I am done." I stated softly as Ms Lena came off to grab one of the bags and wore it on her back. "There is one thing I wanted though." I whispered looking down shyly and Ms Lena used her finger to direct my gaze to her face.

"What is that, Cal?" Ms Lena questioned with a soft, motherly tone that made me trust her even more.

"Mama has photos in there." I said as I pointed to the study with a small smile. "In a box.. Can we also takes those to your home?" She kneeled down to my height with a warm smile on her face touching my cheek delicately.

"Of course, we can take anything that you want to your home." She replied with a soft whisper and making sure I knew it was my home too. "This is going to be your home and your family, darling girl." I looked at her as she rubbed my arm softly.

"Am I?" I whispered with shock.

"Yes, Callie." Ms Lena replied with a big grin on her face. "You aren't alone." I looked away with sadness not believing her.

"I do feel alone." I replied softly as warm tears rolled my eyes as Ms Lena wiped them softly.

"You don't have to feel that anymore, Cal." Ms Lena replied as she hugged me in her arms. I rested my head to her chest where I could hear her heart. It was soothing. It was just like hugs from Mama. "You have me, Jude, Mariana, Jesus and Brandon. You are never going to be alone anymore." I cried softly realising I am not alone anymore just because Daddy is dead and Mama is in jail. "Let's get those photos and get out of here." I nodded and we just that.

* * *

I stared at my happy meal suddenly feeling not hungry. "Cal, you have to eat something." Ms Lena whispered softly as she grabbed a chip gently and guided it to my mouth but I wouldn't open. "Come on. Look, the chip is flying. It's flying." She said as she pretended to fly the chip around like a plane. "Open your mouth wide so the chip can land." She tried again to put it in my mouth but I didn't budge. She placed the chip down with a disappointment sigh. "I know you must feel tired and I can see you getting pale, honey but can you please try to eat something?" I shook my head as I folded my arms across my chest stubbornly as my stomach was turning. "Do you want to play?" I shook my head and she looked at me worried. I suddenly threw up and Ms Lena quickly got me the bag to throw up in. She rubbed circles gently on my back as I was gagging trying to get to the bathroom. I stopped realising there was nothing else to throw up. I looked up at Ms Lena with tears forming in my eyes.

"I want to go home." I cried as I threw myself at her and she picked me up, and placed me on her side. We walked back to our table. She grabbed her purse and her drink. And we made our way to her car as I was crying softly into her curly hair as she cooed trying to calm me down.

"It's okay, sweetie." Ms Lena whispered as she bucked me in once unlocking the car. She ran her fingers through my hair gently and pulled it back off my face. "Once we get home, I will get a nice bubble bath running and warm PJ's for you to put on. How does that sound?" I closed my eyes and tried to nod. "Okay. Let's do it." She said softly and shut the door then got into the driver's seat in front of me.

* * *

Once I was bathed and dressed, Ms Lena helped me into the spare bed that apparently was now mine in Mariana's room. She tucked me in once tying my hair into a loose bun. "Have a nap and you will feel much better, alright?" I nodded and she got up to dim the lights but when she was about to walk out, I whimpered. She turned to look at me with worry in her face.

"Ms Lena..." I whispered softly trying to pull her towards me with my hand and gravity. "Please.. Stay. I am scared." She nodded with a smile and came over. And sat on the floor taking my hand into hers.

"Close your eyes, honey." Ms Lena whispered as she rubbed her hand softly with my hand she was holding. "You are exhausted." I obeyed and close my eyes. I fell right to sleep with the sound of humming and warmth.

x-o- Stef x-o

We all stood in a line and I felt scared. I was being pushed and shoved by everybody. We all walked through the jail until we reached a big hall. "Lunch is served ladies." A man guard said as he got out of the way and let us in to get our trays. It reminded me of back when I was in school but the only difference was the food here was disgusting and stale. And you were treated like nothing.

"Hey blonde." I looked up and saw a bigger woman staring down at me. I looked up and down at her seeing muscles, tattoos and piecing holes. Suddenly my tray went flying in the air and my eyes widen in shock. "Next time, you give me what I want so this doesn't happen again." She stormed off and I looked around being stared at.

"Move along." Another guard ordered pushing me away but I stopped moving.

"I lost my tray of food." I said in a soft tone looking at him in the eye but he pointed to the tables.

"Too bad, princess." He replied and went back to ordering other prisoners around as I walked to a table of woman who didn't look as scary as that other one.

"Hi." I whispered looking down at the table quickly learning to never look into the eyes of anyone.

"What happened to you?" One questioned and I looked up at the young girl who only looked like she was in her 20s. She had long straight red hair, brown hairs and seemed to not have tattoos. "You don't look like someone who could commit a crime."

"That's because I didn't.." I whispered back to her as I brushed my hair out my face with shaky hands. She giggled and the other two sighed. "You three seem nicer than some of these other ladies."

"Yeah.. Well, we just stick to ourselves." The other one replied who looked at me with a small smile. "It can get a bit scary in here.. And we have kids that we are trying to get out for.." I smiled at that. "I am Hannah by the way."

"And I am Bri." The one who I thought was in her 20s added with a small smile then I looked over at the quiet one who was staring at me with her big blue eyes. "She is Lana. She came yesterday and you know, is still in shock." I nodded and offered her a warm smile which she didn't return.

"I am sure we will be a close group." I replied back and completely forgot to say who I was. "Oh and I am Stefanie but call me Stef." I replied with a small laugh. And they all nodded.

"So, my Stef." Bri questioned after finishing her lunch with a small smile on her face. "What was the crime you were accused of and found guilty of?"

"They thought I shot my husband." I replied back with a whisper and both of their eyes widen. "But, the truth is that a drug dealer did but framed me." I sat forward as they bend their necks to hear. "I have a daughter and I really want to get out of here. I would never harm my husband or my little baby girl." They both nodded and sighed.

"The law is fucked up." Hannah muttered under her breath as she finished her meal too. "We have been trying to fight for our punishments for what crimes we have done.. And hearing this makes me more angry. You are now suffering in jail for someone else's crime." I nodded and looked around as I took a sigh sigh.

"Same here with Lana." Bri pointed to Lana who now was playing with her bread. She only looked like a teenager and that really makes me even more sad. "She only told us that then stopped talking. She was accused of shoplifting and lying to the police. And also resisting arrest. But, she had done nothing so she had a right to say stop and be able to tell the police that." I nodded and looked at Lana. I placed my hand on her arm.

"You are going to be fine." I whispered tucking hair behind her ear with an reassuring smile. "We will stick together when we can, okay?" She looked up at me and for the first time smiled. "There we go."

"You are like a mother." Hannah whispered to me and I looked at her with a smile.

"I am a mother. And I can't help but feel protective over you three." I whispered with a smile and looked at Lana who looked calmer. We looked at each other and all agreed to stick together no matter what.

-Flashback over-

"Stef, earth to Stef." I turned my attention to Lena who was getting ready for bed. "You looked like you were going to fall asleep sitting there." She added with a little laugh helping me into her spare bed in her room.

"Sorry, I was just having a flashback." I replied as we kissed each other. "First day of prison in fact."

"Oh. Really." Lena whispered as she sat on the bed rubbing my arm with her hand gently. "Because I had a flashback to with Callie. She really did find it tough for the first few months." I nodded with a sigh.

"I love that girl so much." I whispered gently with a sad tone. "And the fact she won't be near me hurts so much."

"You need to give her time, that's all." Lena replied back with a sad smile. "She is just so confused and she is struggling." I nodded. "I am going to check on the kids' to make sure their in bed." I nodded as she dimmed the lights. "Love you." She whispered in the darkness.

"Love you too." And with that, I closed my eyes knowing it will take Lena some time to return to the room so she can sleep. She has her Mum duties.

* * *

Thanks for all the love! I really love hearing back from you all. -Shaz


	6. Chapter 5

0.5 Early Morning Cartoons

x-o- Stef x-o

I woke up early out of habit from when I was in jail and noticed Lena was still asleep. I looked over at her alarm clock and saw it was six thirty on a Saturday. "Maybe it is a little early to make breakfast but coffee sounds so good right now." I whispered remembering the bitter taste from 10 years ago. You were never allowed any hot drinks in Jail. It was water or terrible tasting milk that I swear was served on it's expiry date. I got up and stretched my body, then walked to the bathroom to do my business. I then went down stairs and heard the T.V. quietly on. I walked in and saw Jude watching quite contently at the T.V.

"Oh, hey." I smiled as he greeted me with a small smile. "Did I wake you?"

"No. Not at all, sweets." I replied with a small smile and a shake of my head. "What are you watching?" I whispered coming in more and took a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Just some random morning cartoons.." He replied as he turned his attention back to the T.V. "I love waking up before everybody else to watch the cartoons." I nodded.

"Callie used to love to watch these when she was younger." I whispered softly as I grabbed the T.V. Guide and flipped through it slowly. "She would have to wake up one of us first because I hid the remote from her thinking then she would just go back to bed but I quickly learnt that she was going to get her way anyway." He laughed softly and looked at me again.

"She used to watch these with me but then stopped because school was getting too hard and she is always up late finishing everything." Jude replied back with a small frown. "She wants to be perfect.. A's are what she wants. Nothing below that is good enough for her to relax." I nodded.

"She is a hardworking girl." I said with a smile on my face touching his shoulder gently. "Just like her Mama." He turned his attention back to the T.V. and I walked into the kitchen with a sigh. I saw the coffee maker and made myself a coffee as Jude walked in. "Are you alright?" I asked and he looked up.

"Yeah.. I am just a little thirsty." He whispered grabbing a glass and the orange juice from the fridge. He placed the cup down and poured the orange juice half way up his glass. I looked at him with a worried look. I shouldn't of said like her Mama. I should of just stopped before I went too far.

"I am sorry, Jude." I said with a sad smile and he looked up at me again with his brown, innocent eyes. "I didn't mean to make things awkward. That is the last thing I wanted."

"It's fine, Stef." He replied back as he returned the orange juice to the fridge and turned back around. "It's just strange for me to hear someone else say that their my Sister's Mama." He admitted softly taking a seat on the table in the kitchen. "And it is awkward but you can't help that. No one really knows much about you besides the fact you are Callie's Mama and you were sent to jail for a murder that you may or may have committed." I looked away sadly and sighed. "And then, there is the fact that Callie won't talk to anyone about anything that revolves around you because she doesn't want to burden us.. Not even to Mum or to a counsellor. She is my Sister and I hate seeing how much you effect her in a negative way. I am trying to understand, Stef. I am trying to be nice to you because you do seem like a great person but I can't push aside what you have done to my big sister." He looked down again at his glass. "..No one wanted you to be here living in this house because we all knew what it would do to Callie. We were all right and Mum didn't listen."

"Jude, I want to make things right with my daughter and I can't just run away from what has happened in the past. I can't change it either." I whispered realising he is upset and I know I am to blame. "I would go somewhere else but I have no where else to go." He looked up at me and nodded.

"I am sorry for having it out with you." He replied softly as he put his glass in the sink once finishing the rest of the drink off. "It is just a really serious and complication situation for everybody.."

"I know." I replied back with a nod and looked at him with a smile. "There is one thing that we can do to make it a lot more less complicated.."

"Yeah?" He replied back softly looking a little happier than before. I smiled at him.

"Let's start off with making some chocolate chip pan cakes for everybody." I announced to him gently with a clap of my hands but he looked at me strangely. "What?"

"Callie used to love them." He hinted knowing what I was doing and he came over to me. "I don't think we should make them because last time she threw them in the bin because Mum made them." I sighed.

"What is her favourite breakfast meal now?" I questioned and he smiled widely at me as he went to the cabinets pulling out a few things. "Jude?"

"Biscuits and gravy." He replied back as he turned around after grabbing what we need with a big grin on his face. "That is everybody's favourite breakfast plus comfort food."

"Perfect but I have no clue in how to make these.." I replied back tying my blond wavy hair into a loose bun. He laughed as he washed his hands.

"Good thing I do." He replied back with a wink as he dried his hands and I washed mine. "Let's do this." I nodded and there we went making breakfast for everybody and small talk between us two. My plan was to get closer with each kid especially Callie so then Lena and I can announce to them that were indeed getting married.

x-o- Callie -x-o

I woke up with the scent of my favourite breakfast and saw Mariana was moving a little which meant she was about to wake up too. I got up and walked out my room seeing Mum coming out with laundry. "Morning sweets." I nodded to acknowledge her and looked at her with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Can you smell breakfast?" I whispered softly and Mum smiled widely with a nod.

"Jude is helping Stef make biscuits and gravy." Mum answered and then pointed to the stairs. "Go. I will wake up the rest." I didn't move until Mum came over and kissed my cheek. "You will be alright. Jude is down there and looks like Mariana will be behind you." I turned to look into my bed seeing Mariana sitting up and stretching. I nodded and slowly made my way down the stairs hearing laughter. I walked into the kitchen but stopped at the entrance. I watched the two interact. Stef was treating Jude like her son and for some stupid reason I felt jealous but for one second until my anger filled my insides.

"Callie!" Jude yelled in excitement with flour in his hands. I walked over and embraced him.

"Morning Judicorn." I whispered and pulled apart realising that I have a little flour on my PJ's but I laughed a little seeing his cheeky grin. I then looked up to see Stef's blue eyes staring back at me but I quickly stopped.

"We made biscuits and gravy, Cal." Jude announced pointing to the dishes of our favourite breakfast. I looked at him with a fake smile and nodded. "Nothing like comfort food, is there?"

"Nup." I replied back tucking some of his short strains of hair behind his ear. "I am not that hungry though but I will have one or two just for you." He nodded then he turned around to face Stef who was standing there stirring the gravy.

"Cal and I will set the the table." He told Stef then went to grab the plates after she nodded. I looked down and went over to Jude to help set the table as Mariana and Brandon came in.

"Morning you sleepy heads!" I greeted them and they looked like a mess which is always the case on a weekend. "What bit you in the butts this Saturday morning?" I joked and Mariana gave me a deathly stare as Brandon grabbed a glass of orange juice. Mum walked in and greeted us all with a kiss.

"Jesus is not coming down for breakfast because he has a pizza coma." Mum explained taking a seat once Stef put the gravy in the meal and Jude put the biscuits next to it.

"Pizza coma is what we are feeling too." Brandon muttered under his breath and Mariana nodded grabbing a biscuit like everybody else did.

"But, please save him one or two." Mum ordered softly and we all laughed but Stef because she doesn't get how much this breakfast is loved. "So, what is everybody's plans?"

"I have a lot of work to finish plus to play on my guitar a little." I announced getting some gravy on my biscuits as everybody nodded.

"I want to head to the beach and do some swimming with my friends." Mariana whispered softly looking at Mum for permission who nodded.

"I was going to clean my side of the room." Jude answered with a smile and turned to Mum. "It would be good too if you could get Jesus to clean his mess so it looks good." Mum again nodded.

"I was going to head to school for piano practice and help Callie with her home work like I promised." I smiled at him and Mum nodded once again. Then, Mum looked at Stef who looked at Mum.

"What did you want to do?" Mum questioned to Stef who looked a little nervous.

"I want to go over to the police station and go through some paperwork." Mum smiled and clapped her hands.

"Okay. Well. Have a great day if I don't see you and please remember to your chores." Mum ordered softly and everybody finished, chucked their plates in the sink and went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 6

0.6 Time and distance

x-o- Stef x-o-

I walked back to Lena's car in a huff and slammed the door once I got in. "How did it go?" Lena whispered softly as she looked at me with a soft smile. I sighed and buckled myself in.

"They laughed." I answered her in an offended tone and Lena held my hand into her hands. "They laughed as I stood there claiming a lawsuit."

"Well, are you getting a fight?" She questioned and I looked into her big brown eyes.

"Yes! I have a detective to meet tomorrow to get everything sorted." I answered her with a big smile on my face as she smiled at me.

"Not as soon as today?" Lena whispered as she turned her body around to face forward again and I sighed.

"She was available as soon as tomorrow for me but I am not complaining." I replied as Lena buckled herself in. "She is one of the best ones out there!" Lena laughed as I cheered to myself excitedly. She started to the car and I was assuming we were driving back to the house but I was wrong as we stopped in front of my old apartment. I looked over at her and raised my eye brow at her.

"I paid for the apartment for a few years.." Lena explained slowly with a sigh before she continued. "But, I stopped and talked about it with Callie.. I explained to her that this wasn't her home and someone else needed a home." I nodded.

"Go on." I replied with a small reassuring smile and she smiled a little back.

"I moved everything into a big storage place." Lena explained softly with a sigh. "And I am glad you don't have anything planned today because I wanted to take you over there." I nodded and she nodded then drove down the road from the apartment and parked. We got out and she directed me to a big storage garage. She unlocked it and let the garage door go up.

"Oh, wow." I replied with shock as I saw everything that I haven't seen in 10 years like it was froze in time in the garage unit. "This is something, isn't it?" I walked in as Lena turned the lights on. I touched the things gently and felt comfort.

"I wanted to show you something.." Lena whispered and I looked over at her with a smile as she got a picture that looked ripped apart but was sticky taped together. I walked over with shaky hands having some idea of what it was. The last drawing Callie has ever drawn. "I saved it." I took it and looked the picture.

"She ripped it apart?" I questioned as I looked up at her sad, brown eyes as she nodded. "She really hates me.."

"Stef.." Lena cooed as she put her hand on my arm to comfort me as small tear drops fell down my left eye. "She was a little girl whose world was turned around.. She doesn't know the truth, honey." I looked up at her again from staring down at the picture.

"I know how hard it must be for her.. She couldn't even look up at me for one second without looking away again." I muttered under my breath as I took a seat on one of the high kitchen chairs. "I don't think she can move on and give me another chance.. I am not sure our relationship can be what it used to be."

"That isn't true." Lena replied as she sat on the left side of me on the other high kitchen chair. "I won't let it be that way.. And I am sure once you get evidence to prove your innocence, she will be the first to hug you." I looked away and wipe my eyes with my shirt sleeve then looked back at the picture.

"Chanel.." I whispered and looked up at Lena who looked sad. "Please, tell me Callie still has that toy." Lena's face looked down and I already knew the answer.. My face scrunched up as I felt a pain in my heart. "It was her comfort toy dog.. She never slept without it." Lena looked up and got up. "Lena! She gave up her comfort dog toy because of me.." She turned around and there was Chanel. I reached for it like a little kid wanting my lollipop back. She handed it to me and I hugged it.

"She attempted to throw it out.." Lena whispered after a short silence of me crying softly and smelling the toy that still smelt of my baby girl. "I didn't tell her that it was never thrown out. I kept it safe for her." I shook my head as my eyes were closed.

"Thanks." I whispered once I opened my eyes again and looked at Lena who was there just smiling sadly at me. "I will keep it with me seeing as this is the closest thing to my little girl I will get for the time being. Lena nodded and embraced me in a hug. We locked up the garage unit and went back to the car slowly. We got in and buckled ourselves in then she drove slowly through the streets back to the house.

"There is one thing you might want to try to do.." Lena whispered once she parked in the driveway and I looked at her as she looked at me.

"What might this be?" I questioned softly gripping Chanel in my hands nervously. She smiled sadly at me.

"You can't avoid Callie."

"I am not avoiding Callie, she is the one avoiding me." I replied and Lena's face looked stern all of the sudden which startled me.

"You don't get to do this." Lena answered sternly taking the keys of the ignition and looking back at me.

"Do what?"

"You are the parent." Lena answered with a soft but stern tone. "You don't get to be like this. She is your daughter and you have every right to talk to her."

"I am giving her time and space." I explained to her but she shook her head. "What?"

"You have to put away with whatever it is you might feeling, and be the Mother you have always been." Lena explained softly as she took her hand and patted the top of my hand. "Because that is what you should do now. Let her know you here and that you love her even if she slams the door right in your face. Tell her."

"Lena- I.." I whispered speechless and she kissed me.

"Time and distance isn't going to fix anything. To be honest, it will just make things worst." Lena replied and I nodded as I looked down at the little toy dog. "It is just going to make it harder on you and on Callie."

"I understand completely and I think you are right." I replied looking up at her with a smile. "I am not going anywhere and no matter how much she will push away, I will never let her go."

"There is my feisty Stefanie." Lena encouraged with a small laugh. "That we all miss and love." I poked her nose and we got out the car. I tucked the dog toy in my pocket and made my way inside to talk to my little girl..

* * *

Sorry for the long await for the next chapter. I had a huge ear ache and it just was too uncomfortable, painful to do things like this. -Shaz


	8. Chapter 7

0.7 No fun

-x-o Callie -x-o

"The thing I don't get it is why we do all these complication maths questions." I muttered to Brandon as I used the calculator to figure out the problem. "Why can't Algebra stop trying to get us all humans to find his exes. They are not coming back to an ass like him." Brandon laughed as he was working on his angles.

"Callie if you were an angle then you would be an acute angle." Brandon said softly closing his book and sitting up from lying on his stomach. I followed his lead while pretending to find him funny.

"So funny." I replied as I rolled my eyes as he cleans up the floor and I followed in his lead. "I think we should join Mariana at the beach." I suggested and Brandon nodded.

"You can." He answered back as he stood up with his books and pencil case in his arms. "I have to practice the piano." I nodded and he walked out my room closing the door behind him. I placed my books and heard the door open.

"Did you forget something?" I questioned with a laugh and turned around but stopped laughing as soon as I saw Stef standing there.

"Hi." Stef whispered shyly and looked at me but I looked away.

"What happened to giving me space?" I muttered under my breath as I turned around to distract myself from looking at her. "Hm?" I added after a short silence.

"Time and space isn't going to sort anything out, Cal." Stef whispered softly and heard her taking a seat on my bed. "I think we both know that."

"So.." I replied with a sigh still having my back facing her and I folded my arms stubbornly. "Who said I wanted to sort this out?"

"I want to sort this out with you.. You are my daughter and the thought that you think I am a murderer makes me sad." Stef replied with a sad but soft tone as I turned around.

"I know what I need to know." I replied with a firm and strong voice still having my arms folded across my chest as she looked at me. "I don't want to talk.."

"Okay.. We don't have to talk about your Father and that whole situation." Stef answered back as she placed her hands on her lap and I looked away annoyed. "That can wait until a later day when you feel up to discussing it."

"Never." I muttered under my breath with annoyance. I saw her nod with a sad frown on her face. "Look, just go." I answered looking at her pointing at the door but she shook her head as she looking down to her jeans and pulled out something that I didn't recognised at first but it came to me.

"I remember when Grandma brought this when you were born." Stef whispered gently as she traced her fingers along the toy dog. "The way your eyes sparkled when you saw it and the way you tried to reach for it when I was holding you. It was yours." I looked away again.

"It's just a toy." I whispered under my breath and looked back at her.

"It isn't just a toy." Stef replied as she shook her head with that look in her eyes. "You certainty didn't think it when you were crying at night when you thought you lost Chanel."

"I was a kid." I answered her as I looked straight into her eyes for the first time. "A innocent, foolish kid who thought fairytales were true, that toys could speak to me, unicorns were real and that my Mama was my hero." I shook my head as I looked down as tears rolled my eyes. I saw her stand up and walk closer to me like she wanted to comfort me. "No!" I yelled as I put my hand out to stop her from getting any closer.

"Cal-"

"I thought I threw that stupid toy out!" I yelled as I grabbed the toy dog from her hands and she looked at me with shock. "Mum told me that-"

"It never got thrown out." Stef interrupted as she looked down at my hands where I was gripping the toy dog in my hands. I looked at her with anger. I pushed past her and stormed out of the room with the toy dog in hand down the stairs. It took a few seconds before Stef was behind me trying to grab me.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" I stopped in the kitchen as Stef kept trying to grab my arm and she stopped.

"What are you going to do?" Stef croaked out as hot tears rolled down her eyes as I looked around the kitchen with my eyes trying to figure it out.

"Getting rid of this thing for fuck's sake." I yelled after her asking the same question five times and I looked at her. "It keeps coming back like a bad smell like you!" I pushed past her and grabbed a knife.

"CALLIE!" We both jumped at the scream and we both turned our attention to Mum who was now running to grab the knife and the toy dog. "You will regret this." She whispered as she put the knife back and hugged me as I started to cry. After a long silence of me crying, Mum pulled apart and looked at both of us.

"I want to go." I whispered as I tried to move but Mum stopped me by gripping my arm. I looked at her and she looked at me with the listen-to-me firm face.

"You need to give your Mama an chance." I shook my head and looked away but Mum used her other hand to push my face gently to look back at her. "You were just a kid.. I don't blame you for believing the only thing that could make sense to you at the time neither does she.. But, now you need to know her side. You deserve to know this side of the story."

"I deserve to know.. No." I replied back shaking my head at her with widen eyes. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Okay." Stef finally spoke before Mum could say anything more. We both looked her way as she stood there. "You don't have to hear me out, you don't. I will not make you.." She walked over slowly but stopped once I let out a soft whimper. She looked at me studying me. "I hope one day you find it in yourself to hear me out.. And try to have any relationship with me.. I know it will never be what it used to be. Time has gone to far to be able to fix what has happened. I thought wrong about being able to fix what's been broken."

"Ste-" Mum tried to speak but Stef shook her head before she could continue.

"It's no fun trying to reach out to you just to have you push me further away." Stef spoke with a sad, disappointed tone. "I can keep trying which will be in this case because that is what a Mother does. I can't give up on you, Cal bear. No matter how much it hurts me. I just can't give up on my baby and on myself." I looked away as tears formed in my eyes.

"Callie, look at her please." Mum pleaded under her breath but I shook my head again as she sighed.

"I am not leaving." Stef announced with a firm and strong tone in her voice. "I am here.. And you can avoid me but it won't help." She then walked out of the kitchen and I heard the front door open then closed. I closed my eyes as Mum let go of me.

"Just think about it.. Please." Mum pleaded as she walked out with the dog toy. I opened my eyes and covered my mouth with my hand as I shook my head.

* * *

Thanks for all the support and encouragements. It warms my heart, it really does! Love you all! -Shaz


	9. Chapter 8

0.8 Dolphins

x-o- Stef x-o

I walked along the beach where there wasn't many people around as I thought about everything. I don't blame Callie. I couldn't expect that conversation to go well, I expected it to go wrong like it did. I finally sat down in a quiet place staring at the water as I played with the sand in my fingers as I remember the time Callie witnessed dolphins for the first time.

 _"Mama!" I turned around to see Callie pointing to the water and I walked over to see what she was so excited about. "Look! Looky, sharks!" I giggled as I picked her up and swung her onto my hip seeing two dolphins swimming happily._

 _"Those aren't sharks, Callie." I answered to her as she stared in admiration which made me smile wider at her. "Those are dolphins, just like the ones in a few of your books!"_

 _"Oooh!" Callie cooed as she kept her eyes on the two dolphins with admiration. "I want to pat one!" I shook my head with another laugh._

 _"We could walk over to Sea World?" I replied with an excited, childish tone and she finally looked at me with a huge smile._

 _"Can we? Can we?" She asked as she jump up and down in my arms. I nodded and she squealed happily. "Can I pat an dolphin there?"_

 _"Yes!" I replied with a big smile on my face and looked over at the water to see them swimming away. "Let's go and say hi to the dolphins!" She cheered as I walked us down to the Sea World place._

 _"Mama?" I looked down as we waited in a short line and I smiled at her two brown curious eyes._

 _"Yes, Cal bear?"_

 _"Could I ride on a dolphin like that girl is?" She questioned as she pointed to a poster where a teen girl was holding onto a dolphin with a huge smile. I looked back at Callie who had the cutest puppy look eyes._

 _"I will see." I replied back and she smiled content with the answer I had given her. I wasn't sure about the age requirements but I really wanted to give my baby what she dreamed of. The line moved fast and we got to the ticket booth quickly._

 _"Good Afternoon." The young teenager greeted us with her smile and she looked down at my little girl. "Hello dear friend!"_

 _"Hi!" Callie greeted her with an excited smile. "I am here to see dolphins!" The young teenager looked up with a smile._

 _"Well, here is the tickets and that should cost you $20.00 ma'm." I nodded and got my card out to swipe. "Dolphin rides are for $10.00 if you were interested in riding one." I looked down at Callie and looked back up after the young teenager stopped me from paying._

 _"Can we have two of those as well please!" I added as I placed two $10.00 bills down as Callie jumped up and down next to me. The young teenager smiled and gave me four tickets. Two each of the same. "Thanks for your help!"_

 _"The dolphin area is around that corner!" She added as she waved us off. I took Callie's small hand into mine and we walked to the Dolphin area. She stopped and just stared in awe. I giggled and got my camera to take the photo seeing as Callie was too shock to move at the moment._

 _"DOLPHINS!" She squealed and ran to the gates separating us from the enclosure. "Looky Mama, there is so many!" There were 6 swimming as I could see and I laughed because she was standing there watching in admiration. I guess dolphins are her new favourite animals from tigers. A man who worked here came over in a wet suit._

 _"Hi." I greeted him with a smile and he nodded._

 _"I am doing dolphin riding and saw you have two tickets." I nodded to confirm as I showed him the two tickets. "Are you ready?" He asked and Callie turned around._

 _"I have been ready since I could remember!" She answered sassily and I laughed as I took her hand._

 _"We are ready." I answered to him as he smiled back._

 _"Well, follow me." He ordered gently and we followed him around the big enclosure._

* * *

 _"I AM RIDING AN DOLPHIN!" Callie squealed but I gently shushed her giving her another warning._

 _"Remember not to scream, sweets." I answered as I helped her to stay onto her dolphin which was next to me. "Their ears are very fragile." She nodded and smiled in awe as we were riding slowly on the dolphins as the young man was taking photos with my camera. After a while, I noticed Callie yawning. "I think it is time we stop riding." I whispered and ordered the dolphins to take us back. Callie looked sadden._

 _"I don't want this day to end." She cried gently as she patted the heads of the dolphins as the young man walked over to help us out. "I don't want to leave, Mama!" I picked her up even though she was on a verge of a tantrum which usually happens when she gets tired._

 _"Come on sweetie." I cooed as we walked back to the change rooms as the young man waited outside. "You know, dolphins have naps too!" I added as I helped her out of her wet suit._

 _"Do they?" She asked with a sniffle as she wiped her eyes then I put on her summer folly dress._

 _"Yeah, of course they do!" I replied with a overexcited tone as Callie yawned. I got out of the wetsuit and quickly put on my clothes. "Even ask that nice man." I took her hand with one hand and had the two wetsuits in my other hand, and I walked out with a sleepy Callie. I handed him the wet suits with a smile and looked down at Callie who looked like she was about to fall asleep. I picked her up and carried her bridal style but she still had the energy to ask that question._

 _"So, dolphins sleep too?" Callie questioned slowly with a sleepy tone as her eyes kept dropping as she was fighting sleep. The young man laughed as he stroked her cheek._

 _"Of course they do, honey." He replied and I smiled at him as snores were heard from her mouth. He walked us to through the gift shop but stopped at the dolphins. "Give her this for free, I will pay it out my next pay." He yelled to the cashier who nodded back. He looked back at me as he placed the dolphin under Callie's arm against my chest. "I have a soft place for this little one."_

 _"Yeah?" I whispered and he smiled at me. "She tends to do that with everybody." I added with a wink._

 _"Tell her that she can come here any time she wants to ride the dolphins." He whispered as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "She was a pleasure to watch." I smiled again with a nod._

 _"Thanks again." I thanked him and he nodded then I walked us back the apartment as Callie slept in my arms. She was one of a kind. She was mine._

I smiled as I opened my eyes and heard dolphins. "That is one sound I haven't heard in such a long time." I replied with a giggle as I stood up, brushed the sand off me and decided to walk back home. I wasn't going to let this get to me. I walked home with my head held high ready to be a mother to these kids, especially to my own baby girl.

* * *

Double update because why not? :) -Shaz


	10. Chapter 9

0.9 Another Mother

-x-o Lena -x-o

I was on the tablet in the kitchen when Stef came in skipping happily. I looked up at her and raised an eye brow at her. "You seem chirpy." I pointed out placing my tablet down and focused on her as she grabbed a glass of water then sat in front of me.

"Because I am not afraid anymore, Lena!" Stef said with a huge smile on her face. "I am prepared to tell the kids what is happening and how much I am going to effect them in a positive way."

"Honey, stop for a second." I pleaded softly placing my hands on top of hers. "Please." Her smile dropped and I felt guilty but I was worried.

"You don't want to tell the kids that we are more than just friends?" Stef whispered sadly and I quickly shook my head.

"No! No. That is not why I am telling you to stop and think, honey." I answered her with a small smile on my face which quickly turned into a sad smile. "You have been here for one and a half days, and you want to throw this bombshell at them." She looked down as she thought about it for a second.

"You've been treating me like a guest, Lena." She whispered as she looked up at me with teary brown eyes. "They've been treating me like a guest and I know I am more than that to all of you. You know that but they don't."

"Babe, I didn't realise." I replied sadly as she wiped her eyes and tried to smile at me but I knew she was still hurting over Callie's coldness. "But, these things are going to take some time. I don't want to make them uncomfortable with you. I can already see you building an relationship with Jude and Mariana, and for that I am so glad but there is three other kids who you haven't connected much to either.."

"So, I can work on those relationships." She reassured me and I nodded as I patted her hand softly. "Lena, baby. I want to be a Mother to your lovely children and I can't help but be motherly to them already."

"I know, honey." I replied back with a small smile as she looked at me with a sad frown on her face. "I hope I am not making it difficult for you to show that side of you.. Or anything that is making it hard for you. Because maybe if you step up a little and be yourself more then the kids will see that they have another person who cares for them and you are being truly yourself." Stef nodded then looked over at my tablet which was laying amongst bills.

"I saw you last night when I went down to check on you." Stef admitted slowly with a soft, caring tone then she pointed to the tablet and bills. "You are struggling with the bills." I looked back at her as she was staring at me.

"Yeah.. I am." I admitted softly as I sighed and Stef smiled warmly at me.

"I want to help you with this.. That is the first thing I can start doing." She replied with an excited tone and a smile on her face. I laughed and shook my head.

"Is there a way I can stop you?" I questioned jokily and she laughed as she shook her head. "Thought not."

"I was an police officer before I had Callie with Mike." She pointed out as she grabbed my tablet and opened it up. "I am not sure what I can do to get my job back but I am sure I can pull a few swings."

"Uh.. Stef, you are having a law suit with them." I pointed out to her with raised eye brows. "No offence but I don't think they will be welcoming you with open arms until after." She laughed.

"No offence taken.." She replied as she was typing something and clicking things. "Actually, you have a good point." I looked at her with a pleased look as she looked up at me from the screen. "But Lena, when there's a will there's a way."

"I am kind of scared." I admitted softly as I got up to prepare dinner since it was getting closer to when everybody was getting back from their day plans and getting darker. "I can trust you right?"

"Of course!" Stef answered faking being offended been asked that question as she held her hand to her heart. I softly sighed realising she wanted to go back to being an police officer. I dropped the pan and she jumped up. "Lena, honey." She said as she picked up the pan as I stared at her. "Honey?"

"It only just hit me." I admitted softly to her as she placed the pan down and took me into her arms. "That my soon to be wife is going to be working in a dangerous work place." She held me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"OH MY GOD!" Mariana screamed and we both dropped our arms, and quickly turned our bodies to face her. "Why.. why are you hugging like that?" We looked at each other then looked back at Mariana.

"We didn't want you to see us like this.." I whispered as I put my hands out to her but she looked really shocked. "Well, not this soon."

"Well no shit sherlock." She answered back as she slowly walked in and took a seat. I glared at her.

"You don't get talk to us like that." I replied to her taking a seat in front of her and Stef followed. "No matter how shocked and angry you are."

"She has been here for two days and you are already at each other."

"We were just hugging, Mariana." Stef finally spoke and with a strong, firm tone. I looked at her with surprised but quickly stopped then looked back at Mariana. "It wasn't like we were kissing or having sex."

"OH GOD." Mariana covered her eyes. "I don't even want to picture that.. It's gross so stop." Stef looked at her with a little smile.

"I think your Mum and I've been really considerate of you and your siblings feelings." Stef continued once Mariana stopped having a fit. "We haven't been too intimate with each other and we weren't planning to do so until you all were comfortable with me in the house."

"Oh." Mariana answered as she looked down at the table with a sigh.

"Look, Mariana. I want to be honest with you." Stef said softly with a small smile on her face as Mariana looked back up at her. "I love your Mum deeply.. And I am hoping to marry her." Mariana looked shocked but didn't look upset. "And I don't just want to be a Mother to Callie, I want to be a Mother to you and your siblings."

"Really?" Mariana questioned with a little smile on her face which made me smile. "Like another Mother to tell us what to do?" She questioned with a joking tone which made us both laugh.

"I am sure we will be different.." I replied back with a little smile looking at Stef as she winked at me. "Stef is out of practice." I teased and she poked her tong at me as Mariana looked on with a smile.

"I am glad we had this talk with you." Stef added as we turned our attention to Mariana who looked more relaxed. "But, can you not say anything to anyone yet until we can find the right time to talk to them."

"My lips are sealed." Mariana answered back and pretended to zip her lips, and throw away the key. She got down from the chair and came over to Stef to hug her. "I am actually really glad we had this talk too. I felt a little uneasy and was coming to talk anyway."

"Good girl." I encouraged as I kissed her head as she was still hugging Stef. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"You are welcome.." She replied back as they pulled apart from their hug. "I need to head upstairs and get out of my swimmers." She added and ran out happily. I smiled at Stef who looked glad.

"That girl is such a sweetheart." I whispered starting to prepare dinner again as Stef sat there with a smile. "I just hope everybody else is as understanding as her."

"I am sure time with tell." Stef confirmed as she went back to the tablet as I started to chop vegetables. "Now, back to the issue with me working in a dangerous force." I sighed as I told her my fears for her and her comforting me.

* * *

Mariana is literally the complete opposite to how she was in the show when she had to share a room with Callie. I wanted to make her more understanding and less of how bratty she was at the beginning! Thanks for all the love! -Shaz


	11. Chapter 10

1.0 Struggling

-A week later-

-x-o Callie -x-o

"Mariana!" I stopped suddenly and looked at her after she bumped into me after pestering me. "I will not drive you to a party and be there."

"Come on, Cal!" She pleaded to me as she put her hands together to plead. "Mum and Stef aren't going to let me go by myself."

"Yeah, well there is a good reason why!" I answered her back as we walked down the stairs into the kitchen. "You have a history."

"We all have made mistakes, Callie." Mariana muttered under her breath as I grabbed a glass and filled it up with orange juice.

"Not your type of mistakes, Mariana that's for sure." I answered back annoyed then took a sip of my orange juice.

"Okay. That was uncalled for." Mariana pointed out with a frown as she sat down then looked at me with her big brown eyes. "Please."

"And aren't you grounded?" I pointed out to her as I pointed to the chore chart seeing more chores on Mariana's. "For trying to find your Mother in the middle of the night without permission in a dangerous part of the city?" Mariana looked down looking ashamed.

"Callie, I know they won't let me go by myself but if you went, Stef is going to say yes." Mariana whispered looking up again and I shook my head.

"Don't ever bring Stef into this begging, pleading stuff." I ordered sternly as I pointed at her angrily. "I am standing my ground on this."

"All you ever do is have your head in books." Mariana stood up with an annoyed expression. "And it has got worst since Stef has come back into your life. All you ever do is stay in our room and do school work." I tried to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"Mariana!" I shouted and pushed her off me gently but sternly. "I am overwhelmed by your care and love but I want to kindly ask you to back off." I said in a strong, firm and sarcastic tone. I walked away from her and stormed past Stef as she walked out of the office. I ran to my room and locked the door not caring if Mariana is coming up.

-x-o- Stef x-o-

"Want to explain what just happened?" I questioned as I folded my arms and saw Mariana looking down with guilt.

"It is just an sisterly argument." She replied with a simple nod as she looked at me but it wasn't fooling me. "I swear it was."

"Don't swear." I ordered firmly and gave her a little look that meant I wasn't believing her. "I heard what you told her and it was out of line." She looked away as she folded her arms.

"You are only saying that because you are her Mother and want to win her back." Mariana replied back with a sassy tone which made me more disappointed in her.

"That is out of line too." I pointed out as I put my finger out to symbol my impatience. "Do you want to get into more trouble than you are already in." She looked at me and sighed.

"Okay. I am wrong." She replied back as she threw her arms to her side a little annoyed. "What else is new?"

"Sit down." I whispered as I went into the living room and she followed taking a seat on the couch, and I took a place in front of her on the table. "I am sorry you are mad at your Mum and me, but I am not sorry for finding you before anything bad happened." She looked away and I sighed. "We are both trying our hardest with Bill to locate your biological Mother."

"I just thought-"

"Mariana, you didn't think." I answered her in a motherly tone taking her hands into mine. "That is why we are disappointed.. You couldn't possibly think going to where you think she is in the middle of the night was the right choice." She finally looked at me with teary eyes.

"I need answers!" She sobbed after a short silence and threw herself at me crying. "I need to know, Stef!"

"I know baby." I answered her softly as I put my arms around her and brushed my fingers through her brown hair. "I know you want to know.. But, it isn't as simple as calling a number and getting information just like that." I whispered softly as she cried. "You need to be a little more patience for Mum and me.."

"Okay." She hiccupped as we pulled apart and I grabbed a tissue to her to wipe her eyes. "I already said this but I am really sorry for doing this. I know how much Mum and you were worried about me."

"We were very worried, honey." I assured her as I tucked her hair behind her ears. "You are lucky that there is GPS located in your phone or else, I don't know what would of happened." She nodded and sighed.

"I won't ever do it again." She whispered and my eyes widen.

"Oh, you better not." I answered back as I poked her arm. "You almost killed us." She giggled a little knowing I was joking. "This is the last time we will be talking about this, alright?" She nodded and hugged me again.

"I love you." She whispered and I smiled at that.

"I love you too." I replied back looking at her with a smile realising that she is looking up to me as a Mother figure. She walked out and upstairs leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

"Jude!" I said in an happy tone walking into the living room seeing him doing his home work. He looked up and smiled a little at me which I returned as I drop the clean basket of washing down to sort out. "How is the home work going, bud?"

"It's okay." He whispered going back to his piece of paper which looks like Maths to me. "Just a little hard because I am not good at Maths." I nodded as I picked up a shirt and folded it but returned my gaze back to Jude who looked like he was growing annoyed.

"I am here if you need help?" I offered with a smile and he looked up with a calmer look. I came over after he nodded and I sat next to him to take a look. "No wonder." I said with a smile looking at him. "This is some hard stuff." He smiled as I took the pencil to write the equations simpler for him. "I reckon you will get it now." I replied after writing it to make it more simple for him to grasp and handed his pencil to him. I stood up and went back to folding seeing him smile proudly getting the home work done.

"Thanks Stef!" He said once he packed up and put everything back in his bag. "I think I understood it more once you put things in." I returned the smile and nodded.

"It's my pleasure, bud." I replied with a smile and he ran out. I smiled to myself realising how much family means to me now since coming back to the real world instead of being trapped between four walls and un fresh air. I decided to take a walk out in the garden and to look around at the beautiful world I am lucky to live in.

* * *

"Stef?" I turned around after daydreaming outside and saw Jesus standing at the door shyly.

"Hey Jesus." I greeted him with a smile as I put my hands into my jeans pockets to make myself seem less imitating since Jesus hasn't really spoken to me or interacted to me like Mariana and Jude have. "Are you okay?" He walked out from standing in the doorway and took a sit on the edge of the pouch.

"I am worried." He whispered softly as he pulled his legs to his chest and I sat next to him but not too close.

"About Mariana wanting to see your biological Mother?" I questioned slowly with a sad smile and he looked at me with sad brown eyes. "You don't need to see her when we have located her.. You don't even need to feel like you have too because your twin sister is."

"It isn't because Mariana is making me feel like I have too.." He admitted with a sad smile as a single tear fell from his left eye. "It's because no matter how angry and hurt I am at her, it doesn't seem to matter to my brain because I am curious and want to see her with my own two eyes." I nodded not knowing what to say because it is complicated. "I want to see the type of person who would choose drugs over her own kids.. And never look at those type of people ever again." I looked at him and nodded again.

"I see that Mariana and you have so much hurt, confusion and sadness between you two that can't go away until you can meet this woman." I finally whispered as I sat closer and wrapped my arm around him. "Mum and I are trying our best to locate her so you can fulfil your wishes and live your lives." He slowly got comfortable from my touch and melted into my arms in silence. I kissed his forehead and he didn't push away like I imagined he would.. He just smiled at the touch and let me hold him.

* * *

"Oh, you are back!" I greeted Lena as she walked into the kitchen where I was and placed take out on the table. "Take out?" I questioned with an raised eye brow.

"I couldn't be bother to cook after the board meeting today." Lena answered as she got plates out and called the kids down.

"Lena, this is what I was talking about last week!" I whispered before the kids came down and I took her hand into mine. "I could've cooked."

"I know." She answered with a sad smile and I slowly shook my head with disapproval but I forgive her sweet heart. "I just have to get used too this." She replied with a smile and we kissed. Then, everybody came in for dinner. I smiled at our family. OUR family..


	12. Chapter 11

(1.1) Time of our sick lives

-x-o Callie -x-o

I coughed as I got out of bed and saw Mariana brushing out her hair in the bathroom. I walked in, grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste putting some on my tooth brush. I coughed again and Mariana looked at me with worry. "Are you okay?" She questioned still brushing her hair and tying it into a ponytail.

"Yes." I croaked out before proceeding to brushing my teeth and saw Mariana roll eyes with a sigh walking out leaving me to stare at myself in the mirror ready to cough again. I spat the tooth paste out once I was done and rinsed my mouth out before coughing some more as Jude walked in.

"Cal, are you okay?" He questioned rushing over and patting my back. I pushed him away and nodded as I coughed again.

"I am fine, Jude." I replied a little annoyed. "Just let me get ready." I walked back into Mariana and my room holding in my coughing and got into some comfy clothes.

"You look like you are ready to fall back to sleep." Mariana muttered under her breath putting on her jumper then placing her feet into her flats. "If you are planning to go to school, you might as well put some make up so you don't look so zombish."

"Thanks Mariana, really." I croaked out with sarcasm and looked up at her from tying my shoes up. "And zombish is not even a word." I added for good measure and she shook her head as she got up, grabbed her book bag and iPhone.

"Make up is over there." She pointed to her make up area. "Just don't use too much.." She added and walked out annoyed at my attitude. I sighed and took her advice trying to make myself look well.

-x-o- Stef -x-o

One by one the kitchen filled up with our lovely children except for Callie. "Where's Cal?" Lena questioned and everybody shrugged their shoulders.

"Beats me." Mariana sighed and went back to eating her cereal annoyed. I looked at her with raised eye brows and she looked back up again with an annoyed look.

"Why must you still be angry at her for not wanting to go to a party that you probably wouldn't be allowed to go to anyway?" I questioned her in a motherly tone before taking a sip of my warm coffee. "She is your sister and she doesn't have to be dragged to parties uncomfortably." Mariana looked at Lena who looked upset about the whole thing too.

"She is fine." Callie croaked out walking into the kitchen looking really pale. "I don't care anymore." She added and sat down slowly.

"You don't look to fine." I whispered slowly looking at her pale face seeing an attempt to hide her circles under her eyes. I looked over at Lena who looked worried.

"I am fine!" She yelled as she stood up fast and closed her eyes. "Just stop pestering me.. All of you!" She opened her eyes and her eyes were looking everywhere fast. I got up quickly as she fell to the ground.

"Callie!" I yelled as she fainted in my arms and everybody looked down with concern. I looked at Lena who got a wet cloth to place on Callie's forehead and I looked at everybody. "I think it is about time you all were heading to school." I ordered softly with a small, reassuring smile. Everybody nodded and scrambled off leaving Callie, Lena and me. Callie was still out and I ran my fingers through her hair as Lena called the doctor. I haven't done this since before I was sent to jail. It felt the same. Her long brown hair was still as softly and wavy as back then just a little sweaty from her fever.

"Dr Lilly is coming over in an hour." Lena informed me as she placed her iPhone in her pocket and bend down. "Let's get bug here onto the couch." I nodded in agreement and stood up. I picked her up and carried her bridal style to the living room then placed a soft blanket on top of her.

"She is out cold." I whispered to Lena who placed a pillow under Callie's head then she sat down on the other couch and I joined her. "Poor baby."

"She is going to be really mad." Lena added with a sigh as she rested her head on my shoulder and I nodded my head knowing she is obsessed with school. I think it is her coping with me being in the house to be quite frank with everybody else. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable, upset or anything like that, it actually pains me to see her like this. "I have to go into school, honey." Lena whispered dragging me out of my thoughts and I saw her standing there with her purse.

"Oh." I replied with disappointment written all over me and saw Lena frowned at me. "She will be even more mad-"

"I have a huge meeting with the board, honey." Lena interrupted with a sad tone in her voice and I frowned with a nod. "You know I wouldn't go to school otherwise."

"I know."

"Keep me updated." I nodded and she ran out in a rush as I sighed softly to myself turning my attention to Callie who looked like a little girl wrapped in a blanket. My little girl.

-x-o- Callie -x-o-

My eyes slowly opened with a bit of a blur but as soon as I finally could see clearly, I got up but felt someone pushing me back down gently. "I need to go to school." I slowly croaked out trying to fight the pair of arms off me.

"Cal, you are sick." Stef's voice filled the room into my ears and my eyes widen as I used all my energy to push her away.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." I screamed as I fell back down onto the couch and saw her sitting on the ground in shock as my throat started to hurt badly. I held my throat and tears filled my eyes. "Ah." I croaked out and she ran to the kitchen then came back handing me a cup of tea. I took it slowly eyeing her off as she stood there awkwardly. I looked down at the hot cup of tea then looked at Stef who now was sitting on the table in front of me. "You are going to watch me drink or something?" I croaked out painfully and she shook her head but pointed at the cup.

"Save your voice." She added and I looked back down at the cup giving in, and took a nice sip of the hot tea and feeling the warmth of it hitting the back of my throat. I smiled to myself at the instant relief. "You used to love having tea when you were sick.." I opened my eyes and looked at her with a blank face. She smiled at me. "It was one of the things that made you happier on your sick days of your childhood." I looked at my tea quickly placing it back on the table next to Stef and looking down at my hands. "I wish you didn't ignore the memories of us." I slowly looked up again and saw how sad she looked but it wasn't effecting me in the way she wanted it to be.

"I am tired." I croaked out in a whispered lying back down fully and throwing the blanket over my head ignoring Stef.

"Sleep well." She whispered softly after a long silence of me pretending to be a sleep by breathing up and down slowly. "I love you, sweet sweet girl." I felt her soft hands pull down my blanket and I closed my eyes. I then felt her softly touched my cheek. "Precious baby girl.. I know one day the hurt, sadnesses and disappointments will disappear. I know one day I will get back what used to be our motherly daughterly relationship. I will be patient and I will wait for you with open arms." I felt her tuck me in and heard the lights getting dimmed down. "Sweet dreams, Cal."

* * *

Heey! Long time no update! :D I just started school again so I have been super tired and busy. thanks for reading! -Shaz


	13. Chapter 12

1.2 Chicken soup drama

-x-o- Callie -x-o-

I woke up with the smell of chicken soup and I shot up too fast as the room spun. I held my head as I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Callie?" I finally got my vision back and saw Stef standing there with a tray shyly. "I made some chicken soup.." She offered it to me but I didn't touch it. She nodded and placed it on the coffee table. She started to walk out but stopped then slowly turned around. "Please eat some of it.." I looked away and heard her sigh. "Can't you just take this as care from a stranger?" I looked back at her.

"I don't take food from strangers.." I croaked out as my throat hurt from the vibration of talking. "Mama has taught me that." I saw her face dropped as she looked over at the family photo and I sighed. Then, she looked back at me with a soft smile.

"Okay." She whispered then walked out leaving me by myself and I sighed looking back the streamy chicken soup then lied back down ignoring it.

* * *

"Home!" Mariana called out and I jumped from being startled by her. She turned to look at me with a smile. "I come bearing with gifts!" She walked in and handed me take out as Stef walked in.

"Mariana, do not give her that." Stef ordered softly as she snatched the take out out of our hands and Mariana looked at Stef with confusion. "I made her chicken soup."

"Which I already told you I wasn't going to eat." I muttered under my breath and looked back at Mariana with a pleading look who just shrugged and we both looked back at Stef.

"Mama told me to buy Callie some food.." Mariana whispered pointing to the bag of take out in Stef's hands with a sigh. "So, yell at her instead.."

"I guess I didn't mention that I would make her something and had made chicken soup for her to eat." Stef answered Mariana who rolled her eyes at Stef annoyed by this as much as I am annoyed at her. "So Callie, if you won't eat the chicken soup then you won't be eating take out." Stef looked at me with a stern look. "Besides you told me you don't eat food from strangers so do you know.." She looked at the package of take out. "Do you know this Chef Chi-Chi?" Mariana let out a quiet giggle and I glared at her then looked back at Stef with a forced smile.

"Chef Chi Chi is my friends-friends-Aunties-Sons-daughters-friends-uncle." I used my fingers as I croaked it out then looked back at Stef with a smile. "It's a complicated story that I will tell you another day so hand over the Chi Chi's." I put my hand out waiting for my beloved Chinese to be placed loving in my hand gently but Stef had other ideas.

"I will warm up that chicken soup, shall I?" Stef questioned as she grabbed the bowl and walked out with it with the bag of take out. Mariana stood there holding her laughter.

"You bitch." I growled as soon as Stef walked out and I looked back at Mariana. "And you stood there and all you could say was that?" Mariana uncovered her mouth and shrugged.

"She made you chicken soup!" Mariana justified her actions and I laughed with annoyance. "Come on Callie. She is really trying." She sat next to me and put her hand on my lap.

"I don't care." I growled as I heard the microwave beeped. "I want her out of here." Stef walked in carrying the bowl of chicken soup and I finally could get up. "But if you aren't going to get out then I will." I grabbed my boots that I was going to put on this morning and slipped my feet into them quickly as I could. Stef looked at me then realisation hit her.

"You are sick, Callie!" Stef reached for my arm with her hand but I pushed her away with the strength that I still had and walked out of the door with a slam of the door as Mama drove in.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath as Mama got out of the car and told me to stop. I stopped and stared at her.

"What are you doing out side, Callie Adams Foster?" Mama questioned sternly as she walked over and dragged me back inside where Stef was cleaning the bowl of soup she dropped when I pushed her away. Stef looked up with a smile at Mama then looked at me. "Why is there chicken soup on the floor?" I laughed a little as I scratched my ear nervously. Stef and Mariana looked at me so did Mama and I sighed.

"Chicken soup drama." I whispered then started to cough again and felt more shit than ever. Mama shook her head as she pointed upstairs.

"Take a warm shower and I will bring up some medicine for you to take." I nodded and slowly made my way up the stairs hearing little whispers. I shook my head and took off everything in the bathroom then warmed up the bath inside locking the boys door so they wouldn't come in then slid in slowly taking in the warmth.

-x-o- Stef -x-o

"Bloody Chi-chi Chef." I muttered to Lena and Mariana as I pointed to the package of the take out. "I made her Chicken soup which she had refused then Mariana comes in with this junk and Callie happily wants to eat that." I threw the Chi Chi out in the bin before Mariana could stop me.

"I understand that you are angry." Lena started but I shook my head as I poured all the chicken soup into the sink annoyed. "But, please don't be mad at Mariana."

"I am not mad!" I protested and turned around seeing Mariana looking down. "I am just upset at Callie refusing to eat the food I made. She used to love my chicken soup." Mariana nodded and Lena sighed.

"I don't think I can take this with you and Callie like this." Lena whispered as she sat down at the table and letting Mariana go. "I think you two need a chat.. I don't care if she is sick, you two are talking today."

"You don't think I have tried to talk to her, Lena!" I yelled as I started to pace up and down the kitchen. "I can't even get one sentence out without her interrupting me and telling me to leave her alone."

"Then try harder." Lena yelled just as loud as me for the first time scaring the both of us. "What is the worst thing that can happen?" I stopped pacing and looked at her. "Seriously, Stef. What is the worst thing she can say or do? I mean, you already messed up in her books so seriously, what would be worst?"

"Her running away." I whispered sadly as I finally took a sit in front of her. "That would be the worst thing that can happen in line with one of us dying."

"I need to take this medicine up to her." Lena whispered as she grabbed the bag of medicine the doctor gave us today. She got up and I frowned.

"I am sorry." I whispered but she ignored me as she went upstairs leaving me alone in the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 13

1.3 Gun

x-o- Stef x-o

I guided my body slowly to Callie's room with the last strength I had to make something work between us because it is starting to kill me. She is my little girl and she needs to know the truth. I knocked softly but heard nothing. I opened the door slowly to see the lights turned off and I looked over to Callie who was curled up in bed. I heard little sniffles and I sighed deciding that now wasn't the time to confront her. She was sick and more fragile so I decided to take myself out without Callie noticing. I stepped back after closing the door and banged into someone little. "Jude." I exclaimed in shock and saw him look at me confused. "Sorry."

"It's okay?" He questioned with a little smile on his face and turned his attention to the closed door. "I am surprised she let you in her room.." I put my hand behind my neck nervously with a little nervous laugh.

"Not exactly." I whispered as I looked down sadly as Jude looked over at me as I spoke. "She was sleeping so she really doesn't know I was in there."

"I think she will come around eventually." He gently spoke to me as he placed his hand on my arm. "I mean, she will have to. You are her Mother. You are what we all need." I looked at him with teary eyes and nodded.

"Thanks honey." I replied as I kissed his head and hugged me as a mother would do. "Now, I need to see if your Mum is willing to forgive me.." He looked confused at me but I shook my head with a laugh. "I might of made her a little upset but it is nothing that I can't fix." He nodded and walked off as I headed to the direction of our room.

"Lena, honey?" I whispered as I walked in and saw her come out of the closet. "I am sorry." She looked at me and smiled a little. "What?"

"It's just that I know you are doing your best and I know I was hard on you for that." She whispered as she sat down and I joined her. "We both have different parenting styles and we are going to clash.. I might get upset or you might get upset but I know it can't be something that we can't fix."

"I love you." I cooed softly as I joined my lips to hers and she moved her lips towards mine. We started to make out for a few minutes then stopped. "We don't want someone walking in on us kissing just yet." I whispered with a wink which made Lena laugh.

"True. Very true." Lena agreed as she stood up and straightened her clothes a little. "I am going to get dinner ready if you wanted to help?" I shook my head and she nodded as she walked out.

"I might have a little down time." I whispered before she fully walked out and she nodded.

"I will get one of the kids to come get you when dinner's on." She replied before she disappeared down the hall leaving me to lie down on the bed to a flashback.

 _I took little Callie to the local fair on the beachside and broad walk. "Mama?" Callie questioned as we took a stroll there slowly in the summer sun. I looked down at my little innocent 4 year old with a smile who was holding my hand._

 _"Yes, Cal?" I replied to her as we swung our arms a little._

 _"I really want some fairy floss." She said in a excited tone as she pointed to a gentlemen making fairy floss for a older crowd of kids. I smiled at her._

 _"Okay, Cal bear." I answered her as we made our way excitedly to the short line. Once we got there Callie was jumping up and down with happiness. I was happy for her as I admired the way her big brown eyes shorn in the light and her long brown wavy hair fell perfectly down her little body. She was wearing a blue and white top and cute little overalls. She was a little princess who I felt the need to protect from the bad of the world._

 _"Ma'm?" I looked up seeing the gentlemen trying to get my attention and Callie pulling me towards him. "Did you want pink or blue?"_

 _"BLUE!" Callie squealed excitedly as the young man looked at me for approval and I nodded with a smile. He proceeded to make a big blue ball of fluff for my little Cal as I pulled out the change for the fairy floss. He handed the fairy floss which was bigger than Callie herself and I handed him the money with a smile._

 _"Thank you." I said with a wink as he saw he had a tip of $4 which made his eyes shorn with happiness. I took Callie's hand and guided us to the park bench then sat down as we shared the fairy floss. There was no way in hell my daughter was getting this fairy floss for herself. I took my camera out and took a quick cute snap of Callie with blue mess on her face._

 _"CHEESE!" She smiled at the camera and I smiled after clicking it. "Mama, I love you!"_

 _"I love you too." I answered her with a kiss on her forehead after wiping the blue sticky mess off her face then we stood up again and held hands again. We walked slowly on the broad walk and saw there was a little area where they were displaying different police cars. I smiled and guided Callie to them. "Look Callie, this is what I used to drive." I told her as I pointed to one of the police cars and Callie looked excited but then stopped when a police officer who I recognised from when I used to work there. "Sg John Parker!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face as Callie hid behind me._

 _"Stefanie Foster, what a surprise to see you here." He answered me with a big smile on my face. "And is that little miss Callie!" I nodded as I looked down to see Callie who looked frightened._

 _"Callie?" I whispered as I bend over to her height as she kept her eyes looked on something that was on Sg John Parker. I followed her gaze to where the gun was on his pants belt. I turned my attention back to a shaken up Callie and smiled a little at her. "That gun is nothing to be worried about. Sg John Parker only uses it to keep us all safe from the bad."_

 _"I am not bad." Callie shook her head scared as Sg John Parker bend down to her height._

 _"I know you aren't, honey." Sg John Parker exclaimed to my little girl with a smile as he covered the gun with his hands so Callie would look at me. "You are an amazing little girl with a bright safe future. This gun is something you should fear but just know people like me who are police officers would never use it to harm innocent people like yourself and your Mama. We are here to protect and serve this country to make is a safer place for everybody."_

 _"And Mama even used to work as a police woman." I whispered as I took her little hands into mine with a smile on my face. "That gun would never be something you would ever have to worry about." She threw herself at me and hugged me then stood back up to look at Sg John Parker._

 _"I trust you." She whispered with a little smile and let Sg John Parker hug her gently. He got up and came back with a show bag._

 _"A special show bag for an awesome little girl." He whispered as he handed her it then patted her head gently. "Nice to see you again and I hope we can catch up soon."_

 _"I hope so too." I replied as he waved and got back to what he needed to do. I guided Callie who was busy looking through the bag to realise we were up to the rides. "Callie." I tapped her shoulder and she looked up with an American flag in her mouth. It dropped as soon as realisation hit her._

 _"RIDES!" She squealed and I nodded as she dragged me to each and every ride that wasn't scary in her eyes. She was so happy and carefree, I wish this moment stayed forever and ever._

My eyes shot opened as the door opened slightly and Mariana appeared. "Hey honey." I greeted her with a smile and she returned it.

"Mum wanted me to tell you dinner was ready." She whispered gently and I got up with a nod of my head. I followed her down the stairs for dinner.

* * *

I finally updated! Hey! Hi! Hoped you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 14

1.4 Whatever happened

-x-o- Callie -x-o

A few days later..

I sat at my computer screen staring at the screen at the invite to Liam's party. Was it really time I let loose for once and go to one of these parties that everybody goes crazy for. I quickly texted Sophia to ask her if she was going and she responded instantly with 'yes.' I rolled my eyes and giggled a little. "Of course, she was."

"Of course what?" I quickly shut my laptop screen and glared at Stefanie who didn't looked too fazed anymore. She sat at the desk chair in front of me as I was on the bed crossed legged. "We need to talk."

"No, we actually don't." I got up but she pushed me down firmly which made me flinched a little.

"Callie stop." Stefanie sternly said as she left her hands on my lap and looked directly into my brown eyes. "I've had enough of this. You don't have to talk but I am going to tell you what it is because goddamn it, I am not going to lose you over something I didn't do."

"We already know you are a cold blooded murderer, Stefanie." I replied with annoyance and tried to get her hands off my legs. "You can't lie yourself out of this dark tunnel called the truth, now get your murderous hands off my damn legs." I used all my strength and mighty to push her hands off me. She sat there in silence as I stood up and looked right at her.

"Whatever happened to my little girl?" She finally whispered as she looked back at me with her big blue eyes. "Hm?" She whispered to me as she stood up leaving us arm length of each other. "The one that I know.."

"She grew up." I spoke then grabbed my already packed bag for the night and my iPhone. "She grew up knowing what kind of mother she really had and knew that her life before was just a mistake."

"Callie-"

"I have plans and none of them revolve around you." I pushed past her and ran down the stairs quickly to say good bye to Mum then left for the party in my BMW that would soon be shared with Mariana.

x-o- Stef -x-o

I fell onto the floor stunned by the words my little girl could spit out so easily. I just sat there as I tried to make everything make sense. Just a little sense so I didn't have to feel so broken up about it but nothing did. She was right in her head but I knew it was all wrong and she wasn't going to listen to me. Not to know what really was the truth.. It was like she wanted to suffer. She wasn't going to make herself feel better and actually listen to me. "Stef?" I looked up at Lena who came over quickly and embraced me in her arms.

"She-She just won't let me explain." I cried out into her neck as she rubbed circles around my back. "How is my little girl ever going to feel better if she won't listen to the truth."

"Get the investigation started, Stef." Lena replied sternly but in a loving way. "If you get evidence to back you up and the whole family comes to the court hearing to listen to the whole story then Callie will finally open up to you and be opened to listening to your side."

"We can't force her so what happens when she decides that she just won't go?" I whispered as we pulled apart and sat on the floor.

"We will make her."

* * *

"It's getting late.." I whispered as I turned the t.v. off and looked over at Lena who was sipping her tea. "Where is Callie?"

"She said there was a party that she really wanted to go to." My mouth dropped in shock at how I didn't know until now.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lena?" I questioned with worry and disappointment as Lena's face looked a little guilty. "Whose party and where?"

"She just told me as she walked out that she was going to a party somewhere and someones." She whispered as she looked down but back up to me with guiltiness. "I couldn't stop her but I tried."

"Okay.. Fine." I replied as I tried to be fine with the little details that we knew about where she is. Then I yawned really big and Lena laughed a little.

"I will stay up for her, honey." Lena whispered as she pointed to the door with a reassuring smile. "Go to bed babe." I nodded agreeing that it might not be the best thing for me to be here when she comes through the door even though maybe it was time for me to finally step up as a mother and discipline her.

"I should stay up too." I whispered as I moved closer to her in the chair. "Being a mother means I might not get sleep some days. It's a 24/7 job." I reassured her as I kissed her afterwards. We threw the blanket on top of each other then turned the t.v. back on where they were just playing ads for stupid items. We sat in silence until my eyes dropped and I fell asleep.

-x-o- Lena -x-o-

I giggled at the sight of Stef sleeping next to me with little snores that escaped from her mouth. I sighed as I looked at the time once again seeing it was 4 in the morning. I was disappointed in Callie for not giving us a text at least to tell her she was safe.. Doesn't she know how worried we were going to be? After a while of trying to stay awake my iPhone rang and I answered without a second thought. "Callie?" I said with worry and disappointment.

"Is this Lena Adams?" A female voice spoke and my heart dropped instantly. "This is Officer James down at Anchor Beach Police Station."

"Yes!" I quickly replied to her with worry. "Please tell me Callie is okay.."

"She is alive but very drunk, Ms Adams." The female voice spoke as I heard someone say something. I turned to see that Stef was awake and worried. "We want to keep her overnight and have you come pick your daughter up in the morning."

"We can do that." I replied with a nod and rolled my eyes. "Is there anything more I need to know?"

"She almost caused a car wreck.. She has a fine that is $250 for driving under the influence.. Um.. And has lost her licence and has to do another driver's ed course to drive again."

"Thank for you Officer?"

"James." Officer James replied with a soft tone over the phone. I hung up after our good byes and looked over at Stef.

"I am so sorry." I quickly told Stef who quickly shook her head. "If I just tried harder to get her to stop then she probably won't be drunk in jail."

"It is no one's fault but hers, babe." Stef reassured me and I sighed as I looked down in disappointment. I knew I should of questioned her but she was so quick and she knows she would of got away with it.. "Let's go to bed." I agreed as I can rest without worrying that if Callie was in danger.

"Should we mention this to the others?" I whispered as I got dressed for the day and Stef shook her head.

"It's something we will leave Callie to explain as part of her punishment." Stef answered as she tied her curly blond hair up in a bun and smiled at me. "Is it okay if I go pick up Callie and talk through her punishments?" She questioned as she put on her clothes.

"I was hoping you would step up and show Callie that you aren't going to be walked all over anymore." I replied with a small smile and went up to hug her. "Good luck!" I skipped out of the room to wake everybody up for breakfast as Stef went to drive to the police station.

-x-o- Callie -x-o

I woke up feeling like shit. "I should've not drank." I muttered under my breath as I stayed on my back on the floor.

"You are telling me." I heard a familiar voice then the jail door opened revealing Stef with her arms crossed. "You look like you have been hit by a donut truck a thousand times over and over again... Oh. Is it a bad time to offer you a donut?" I saw she had a donut in her hand. I felt disgusting and quickly ran to the toliet to throw up. "Think of might been. Oh. I will just eat it." I shook my head annoyed as I slid onto the floor seeing the grin on her face.

"Where's Mum?"

"At home with the others." She replied as she leaned on the wall opposite of me. She sighed after I stared at her shoes. "We were worried sick about you Callie."

"Wow." I replied as I crossed my arms and heard her do a loud sigh again.

"I think it is good time to talk because it isn't exactly you are going anywhere besides this small room." She spoke with a strong, firm and no nonsense tone which startled me a little because I never seen her so serious. I sighed knowing that she was very right with it. I wasn't going to be let out until she talked, that was the way it had to be. She slowly sat down on the bed that really wasn't a bed and did another a sigh. "I am not going to bother talking about the shooting because I know that you won't believe a word I say unless there is prove in front of you." I tried not to nod but my body wouldn't listen so I nodded. "But what I am going to talk about is your respect towards me which is right now, zero. There is none. I don't care what your opinion about the past is but you are going to respect me as your Mother because that is still who I am."

"N-"

"I am your Mother and you are my daughter." I kept speaking so she wouldn't have her two cents worth in it. "And my love for you darling girl will never ever stop not even if you throw all the nastiness at me for my whole life. I will still be here today and every day until infinity and beyond... And that means I get to give you a punishment that I see is best."

"Get a gun and shoot me as you did to my Dad?" She whispered after I saw a flash of nervousness hit her face. "I don't care.. Just do it." She held her head to her hands and I heard soft cries but I shook the guilt off.

"Callie Adams Foster." I spoke slowly but softly too with a motherly tone. "You will be explaining the effects of drinking to your three younger siblings and why they should never drink drive." She looked up at me with a glare. "You are grounded for a month. School and home, that's it. No technology either." She looked calmer and stopped the tears. "And you will be doing a few more extra chores around the house."

"And why do you get to decide this without Mum?" She whispered with sass and I folded my arms with a smirk.

"Because I am your Mother too and she thought it would be best if I stepped up for once as a Mother should." I answered her question and she dropped the face. "And I agreed so here I am without a second thought or regret." I stood up and let myself out, well the Officer let me out leaving Callie to sit there a little longer. "What does Callie need to do?" I asked with a soft tone to Officer James who lead me to the front again.

"All she needs to do is pay the fine by next month and she is clear to go now as she seems sober now." She explained to me as she handed me the fine and Callie's personal belongings in a ziplock bag. "She is a very lucky girl to be alive and well."

"I know she is." I replied as another police officer came out leading Callie towards me. "Aren't you, honey?" I touched her arm and she moved away from me. She sighed and I handed her ziplock. "Let's go home." I whispered after saying good bye to the officers and walked out as she walked a few steps behind me. We got into her BMW and I drove slowly through the streets. "Don't ever do this again.. I don't think I will ever forgive myself if something ever bad happened to you that you did in spite of me." We stopped in front of the house but I still had the doors locked. "No matter what you think about me, I have and will always care about you. I want to be able to keep you safe from the world and I can't protect you from everything. I am deeply sorry that I couldn't protect you enough to be able to fight for myself after the shooting."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this." She muttered angrily under her breath clutching her zip lock bag tightly across her chest which is a sign of nervousness.

"I know but I just need to tell you this one bit that might help you to hear me out." I replied as I looked at her taking close attention to the little things on her face. "I was there with your father outside the apartment, that part was true but there was someone else there too. That man-"

"I don't want to hear the same old, same old things!" Callie screamed as finally looked at me for the first time. "I want to get out of here." She was breathing heavily like she was having a panic attack. "Please just let me out!" She tried to get out and I finally unlocked my door and ran to her door to open it. She wasn't trying to get out anymore but she was trying to breath.

"Follow my breathing Cal." I whispered as I placed her hand onto my chest where she could feel me breathing. She followed and calmed down. She slowly looked up at my eyes and I sighed but she didn't pull away. "We won't talk about it right now." I whispered and she looked down with a nod. She finally moved her hand away letting my hand that rested on her hand fall down on to my lap. I stood up and let her out of the car. We walked into the house in silence then heard noise in the kitchen and leaded ourselves into the kitchen where everybody sat ready to eat lunch.

* * *

Aw.. Looks like Callie might back off a little...


	16. Chapter 15

_(1.5) Opening up_  
 _-x-o- Callie -x-o_

I gave Mum a hug and whispered my apology for worrying her. She held me tightly and sighed. "Darling girl, you have to stop this." I nodded into curly hair and knew everybody else was staring at us. "We will figure this out and things will get better soon."

"I know, Mum." I sighed as we pulled apart and saw that her brown eyes were watery. I felt so bad and I didn't know how much it would hurt her. I wanted to hurt Stefanie. "I wasn't thinking."

"You are very right with that one, bug." Mum laughed as she put her hand softly on my cheek to stroke it. "You are very intelligent and sensible so please use it." I nodded again and turned my attention to my siblings.

"I would like to talk to you three." I said softly as I pointed to Mariana, Jesus and Jude as Brandon sat there drinking his orange juice with a shock face. "Later on about why you shouldn't drink underage and should never drink then drive." They nodded and I looked over at Stefanie who finally looked a little more relaxed as she grabbed herself a coffee. "I am going to lay down for a bit." I whispered and went upstairs fast as I could. I took off my clothes and put on some comfy clothes then laid down on to the bed.

 _We were sitting in the therapist's office for the first time and I couldn't resist but hold Miss Lena's hand. "Aw bug." She cooed softly as she wrapped her arm around my tiny body as I leaned into her._

 _"Miss Lena.." I whispered as I looked up at her concern frown and she waited for me to say something. "I don't want to.. I want to go back home." She sighed as a lady came out of the doors with a smile on her face._

 _"Callie Foster?" She looked over at me and walked over slowly as my grip on Miss Lena got tighter as the lady knelled down to match my height and over her hand to me. "I am Ayda, it is nice to meet you." I hid my face into Miss Lena's jacket as I heard Lena sigh._

 _"I am Lena Adams, I have been taking care of Callie." I heard Miss Lena introduced herself and she tried to stand us up but I refused._

 _"Yes, I believe we spoke over the phone a few days ago."_

 _"That's right.. Come bug." Miss Lena offered her hand to me as Miss Ayda stood up and took a few steps back to seem less threatening. I slowly took her hand and we slowly walked into the room Miss Ayda walked in. It looked colorful and not what I expected. My attention turned to the big bear in the corner and I looked up at Miss Lena._

 _"Bear!" I whispered softly and Miss Lena smiled down at me as she let my hand go and I ran towards it. I sat on it and looked over at the two adults who took seats on the big seats. I slowly gazed my eyes to Miss Ayda who looked like any other person in the room. She had jeans on and a white plain shirt on with relaxed long brown hair._

 _"Callie." Miss Ayda whispered as she smiled at me as she knew I was watching her. "Would you like a drink?" I slowly shook my head as she poured a tea for Miss Lena and herself. "You are very pretty, sweetie."_

 _"Am I here to talk about Stefanie?" I whispered softly and Miss Lena looked shocked but Miss Ayda didn't seem too fazed._

 _"If you aren't ready, we can talk about something else. And we can get to know each other today." Miss Ayda answered softly with a smile as she took a sip of her tea then placed it down onto the table. "Cookie?" She pointed to the bowl that had choc chip cookies but I shook my head. Miss Lena looked worried because I wasn't eating much or drinking much, I was worried too because I knew I had to eat but I just couldn't because I knew I wouldn't keep it down for long. I felt so uneasy, scared, sad and anxious._

 _"Miss Lena?" I walked over to her and she sat me on her lap as she faced me towards Miss Ayda. "I want to go home." I kept my eye contact to my run down pair of converse and Miss Ayda sighed._

 _"You don't have to eat the cookie, I won't make you." Miss Ayda whispered as she got my eyes to look at hers with her index finger gently. "Like I won't make you talk about stuff that you don't want to talk about. I am here to help you."_

 _"I want to go now." I hopped off Miss Lena and ran to the door._

 _"It's okay." I heard Miss Ayda whisper to Miss Lena. "She feels confronted and just needs to get to know me. I am a new person in her life." I felt Miss Lena touch my shoulder and we walked out to the car. She quietly help me to put me in the booster seat and strapped me in._

 _"I am sorry."_

 _"Why, bug?" Miss Lena whispered as she stroked my cheek with a smile on her face and I shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to answer her. She sighed and kissed my cheek. "I just wish you weren't in this situation and that's why we are here. So you can learn to cope and to live your life like a normal child can."_

 _"Normal.." I whispered and she looked at me as she took my hand into hers._

 _"I meant like a child who hasn't been through something as rough as this." I nodded to that and she smiled at me as she closed the car door to get the drivers seat to drive us back home._

"Callie?" I heard a knock at the door and saw Stefanie standing there _._ "Can we talk?" I sat up with a sigh and pointed to the desk chair next to Mariana's bed. "I want to hear you."

"You want to hear me?" I questioned slowly as I pointed to my chest with confusion and she nodded. "What do you want to know.."

"I want to know how much this has effected you and to know if there is any little bit of room in your heart for me eventually." I sighed as she took a seat on Mariana's desk chair. "Please open up just a little.. It will make you feel a whole lot better to know that I know how much this has effected you."

"I was just a child." I whispered under my breath as I looked into her big blue eyes for the first time. "I needed my daddy as much as I needed a mama. I needed you both and for you to take him like that.. I don't know if I ever will give you what you are asking of me. You are so selfish, so incredibly selfish." Her eyes widen and I looked away to wipe my eyes from the tears that have formed

"I wish this never happened, Cal." I heard her sigh softly and I looked back at her as I saw tears had rolled down her eyes too. "I miss him too."

"How you could you miss someone you murdered." I whispered and saw her flinched like that word stabbed her. She shook her head slightly and I looked away from her. "I was just a child."

"I know, baby." She croaked out as I could hear the tears in her voice. "You were only a child.. You didn't asked for anything bad to happen to anyone. You are still such a beautiful, mature person."

"I want my daddy back." I looked at her with eyes that were filled with tears and she looked hurt by it. "I want.. I want the last ten years of my life back to be a kid."

"Oh baby-"

"You took my daddy and you made me fearful." I yelled as I stood up and pointed towards her. "For years, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I couldn't drink. For years, I could not be a child because I lived protecting myself from everybody who I thought were bad." She started to cry and I cried too. "Hours of therapy. Years of never having a good enough sleep. Multiple unexplained fits of anger outbursts and never being able to go to school again until I could feel emotionally strong enough to complete high school."

"Callie-"

"And you want to know if I have any room in my heart for you?" I whispered as I wiped my eyes and looked at her tearful blue eyes. I stood there as my body weakened as I waited for her to say something but I guess she was waiting for the answer. "You took an invisible knife to my heart when I was child and took that piece of me away when you did what you did. So no. You cut that piece of my heart out yourself and lost it." I sat down on my bed and put my head into my hands.

"I still have it." She finally whispered after a long silence of us crying softly. "And I will mend it no matter how long it will take."


	17. Chapter 16

_(1.6) Blame_

 _-x-o- Stef -x-o_

I watched her closely as soon as the words left my mouth and traveled into her ears. She slowly looked up weary with her big brown eyes staring at mine. "There is no mending anything." She finally spoke and I sighed. "You can't fix this, Stefanie!"

"Well, let's see if I can." I answered back softly and she shook her head at me like a stubborn child would which warmed my heart a little. "With what I am about to tell you." I added as I pulled my hair back from my face and relaxed my body.

"You are going to tell me that you didn't murder my Dad and you think I would have magically forgiven you in the space of a few minutes, right?" She said with a sass in her tone and a weak smile on her face then shook her head as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You are wrong and yeah, you probably won't forgive me any time soon." I answered her as I leaned back into the chair. "It is about your Dad though." She raised her eye brow at me and I weakly smiled at her.

"I know everything about my Dad, thank you." She answered back and I shook my head.

"No, you don't." I whispered softly as I sat forward as I caught her gaze again. "I sheltered you a lot from the truth, sweets to protect you."

"There is no way-"

"Please, just listen to me for once." I pleaded to her and she stopped then just looked at me with shock. "There were things that you just never knew about him because I didn't want you to ever look at him in a bad light."

"I could never look at him in a bad light." She whispered as she crossed her legs as she sat on her bed and I nodded with a smile on my face. "He was my everything."

"He isn't the person you thought he was, baby girl." I whispered softly to her and she shook her head again at me. "He was a terrible, terrible person."

"It seems like you are a painting him as a terrible person so you can look like a saint in all this." Callie rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"No, Callie!" I shook my head with a desperate tone in my voice. "I am about to tell you everything which will explain mostly everything if you just stop jumping down my throat every time I try to tell you something."

"I am standing up for him because he cannot." She sat up straighter and was looking really bitter towards me. "He isn't to blame for why you shot him. He was innocent!"

"Yes!" I nodded to that. "He was innocent and so was I! I am not to blame either." I whispered the last sentence softly and saw that Callie looked away with a sigh. "He.. He was a drug addict, sweetie." She looked back at me with widen eyes. "He was hardly almost never was home with us.. He took all our savings so he could buy drugs and sell drugs. He.. He wasn't the person you remember baby."

"Stop trying to make my Dad seem so bad!"

"Cal-"

"No, Stefanie!" She yelled as she got up and stood in front of me. "He was my Daddy."

"I know, baby-"

"There is no way in hell because he was always there."

"That is what you remember." I whispered as I stood up and took her hands into mine. "He was a great father to you when he wasn't high or even thinking of drugs. That part is true, please he was such a great father and I am not denying that."

"You better not be dissing him in front of me as he is dead in his grave." She pushed me away and walked over to her window still to look out the window. "He was all I asked for in a father."

"I am so glad you think that." I whispered as I laid my eyes around the room then went back to my daughter. "Because you know it wasn't his fault and he really just needed help which I was trying to sort out for him."

"But instead you shot him." She whispered softly under her breath still staring out the window and I sighed heavily but trying to stay patient.

"Baby-"

"I am not your goddamn baby so just stop calling me that." She looked back at me with anger filled eyes and I shook my head as I tried to smile a little at her.

"You will always be my little baby, sweets." I laughed and she crossed her arms then stared outside again. "He needed help and I was in the progress of sorting out rehab for him. I never wanted him out of our lives, sweetie." I got up and walked slowly towards her but stopped at a sensible length. "I never wanted you to.. To not have both of us. That was not an option or what I was planning to do."

"Okay." She whispered as she looked back at me with a glare. "Then, you tell me what you were doing that day." I swallowed and nodded to that glad she was wanting to hear.

"That day I made the bank accounts in my name strictly which only lets me take out money and use the bank cards." I started and went slowly so she could process the day as best as she could. "Then, I was going to go home and call the rehab place that I heard good things about but then I ran into your Dad and he was angry."

"Why?"

"He found out I locked him out of the bank accounts and I tried to explain it to him." I whispered softly and she looked at me with a soften face. "We fought then walked back to the apartment and there was a man that I had never met in my life but Mike did."

"So, you are telling me-"

"Let me finish, Callie." I interrupted her and she nodded. "He was a drug dealer and he was waiting for Mike to give him the money that Mike was trying to get from the bank accounts. I looked at Mike in shock but there was more shock when the guy pulled out the gun and shot then ran leaving me with the gun and your Dad laying there fighting to stay alive." Tears were rolling down both of our eyes and for the first time, I didn't see any hatred in Callie's face just confusion and sadness.

"You sounded so genuine." She whispered as I took a seat on Mariana's bed speechless and I just nodded as tears rolled down my eyes. "You aren't lying."

"No." I simply answered and she sat on the bed too but leaving space between us still. We sat there in silence then I turned my head to look at Callie. "I know that you were only 6 years old and you spend so many years with this burden that I had caused but I just want to know if there is any way we can move on without this burden effecting us.."

"I don't know." She answered after a short silence and looked at me with such a tired face. "I am just not sure if I am ready to have you in my life." I nodded as I took her hand with a small smile on my face.

"When you are ready or even when you are never ready, just know that I love you so much and I loved your father too." I assured her and she took her hand to place on my hand. "Thank you for giving me a chance to tell you my truth and I am sure we will find our way back to each other." She sighed and nodded.

"I am sure we will too." She whispered so softly that I could barely hear it but knew it was said. "I already feel like there is a weight lifted from me." I nodded as she let go of my hands and offered a smile which I returned.

"I think.. I think it was too much for me to come straight here to live and I think it will be for the best for me to go somewhere else for a bit." I spoke softly and Callie nodded. "I should of done that from the start but I am glad we have spoken now." I stood up to walk out the door but Callie's voice stopped me.

"Mama?" My gaze went back to her and I smiled at her. "I am glad you are choosing to go away for a bit because I know we both need time to process all of this." I nodded.

"That's why I am doing what is best for you and not what's best for me." I then walked out to let Lena know what happened and what is going to happen.


	18. Chapter 17

_1.7 Unconditional_

 _x-o- Stef x-o-_

"Are you sure you want to see your Mother and Father?" Lena questioned as I packed my bags up and she helped by folding the clothes I threw in the suitcase. "I am sure Callie won't mind if you decided to stay, you know."

"I need to see them and to mend the relationship between them." I whispered softly and looked at Lena's concern face. "I will be okay, Lena. I need to do this."

"I will drive you, okay?"

"I will order that Abba thing that Brandon raves on about." I pointed to my iPhone and Lena laughed which made me laugh too.

"It's called a Uber, honey." She shook her head with a laugh and I couldn't believe I called it the wrong name. "I will do it for you when you are ready to go then but I would rather drive you."

"It's nearly dinner time." I whispered with a smile on my face. "You should let me get a Uber before it gets dark so I won't be arriving in an inconvenient time for my parents."

"Okay." She sighed as I zipped up my suitcase and I heard a soft knock on my door. We both turned our attention to Callie who was playing with her hand nervously.

"Hey sweets." I greeted her softly and she walked in slowly then stopped in front of us. I smiled at her softly and she looked at me. She pulled out her dog toy Chanel and handed it to me. "This is yours.."

"I know but Chanel wanted to catch up with you.." My smile widen and I giggled a little at her tiny bit of innocence. "And I thought it might help you if you start to miss me." I put my hand on her arm.

"Baby, I am going to see your grandparents." I whispered and she looked at me with curiosity.

"They have never met me.." She trailed off slowly and I sighed.

"I will tell them about you and they don't even live that far from here." I reassured her and she nodded. I looked at my watch and looked back at her. "I need to get the Uber called and go before it gets dark."

"I already got a Uber coming." Lena interrupted and I nodded then looked back at Callie who was staring at Chanel.

"You sure you want me to take Chanel with me, sweets?" I whispered as I held Chanel gently and she shook her head. I tried to give it to her but she gave it back.

"I need you to have her to help you.." She whispered as she looked back at me and I smiled at her with a nod. "I had your jumper since you were put in jail and I admit it helped me."

"I see." I then looked at her clothing noticing my college jumper on her and it warmed my heart. "Oh, baby." I brought her into my arms for a hug and she returned it by wrapped her arms around me.

"I want to.. To fix this slowly." She whispered and I nodded as I looked at Lena who had a smile on her face.

"I know." I cooed out slowly. "Baby steps, sweetie. Small, slow baby steps all the way." I swayed us side to side in silence until Lena got a notification on her iPhone letting us know the Uber was there ready. "It's time for me to go." We let go and I kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Bye Mama." I heard her say as I hopped into the front seat of the Uber.

"Bye baby." I replied back and saw that Lena wrapped her arm around Callie as we drove slowly away and I waved. I turned to the Uber who was a young man. "Thanks for driving me."

"Oh, that's alright." He replied back as he drove through the streets and highways in silence until we pulled up the house that I haven't seen since I was just pregnant with Callie.

"It hasn't changed at all.."

"I will get your suitcase out." The man who I learned was named Nick said as he got out and got my suitcase from the boot. I got out holding Chanel close to my chest like a little kid which reminded me of when Callie was a little bug holding Chanel when she was nervous. Nick came around with my suitcase and placed it next to me.

"Thanks." I whispered but saw that he was already gone and I looked back at the house then took a deep breath in then out slowly. I wheeled my suitcase to the door and rang the door bell. A young girl who looked about 15 appeared at the door and my god, she looked like a mini Me.

"Who are you?" The petite girl questioned and my mouth was wide open in shock. "Mama, there's a lady here." She yelled and gave me a frown. "Who are you, miss?"

"I am-"

"Stefanie." My mum appeared with an apron on and stared at me in shock as the girl looked at me again with surprise.

"Wait, Stefanie?" The girl whispered to my Mum. "As in, my big sister who left in the middle of the night to live with her druggie boyfriend?" My eyes reverted back to my Mum who still looked shocked. "Well, why not you come in?" She sighed and I nodded as she guided Mum to the living room to sit her down. She pointed to another for me to sit in which I took. She pointed to the door that leaded to the kitchen. "I will grab some water before someone faints." I nodded then she ran out. My eyes slowly gazed back at Mum who still wasn't saying anything.

"Mum, I don't know what to say." I whispered and she looked at me with soft eyes. "Who is she?"

"It is too much to explain right now when there is a bigger elephant in the room to address." She finally spoke and I moved quickly next to her with a nod.

"I am so sorry, Mum." I tried to whisper to her and she looked so sad. "I was such a stupid foolish teenager."

"You weren't stupid or foolish." She whispered as she grabbed my hand to hold. "I thought I lost you forever, Stefanie. Why did you leave?"

"Mum.. I was.." I swallowed my spit and looked into her big blue eyes that looked weak. "I was pregnant and I was scared."

"It was his, wasn't it?" She whispered and I slowly nodded, and she looked away then covered her mouth with her other hand. "You were trying to tell us that you got taken advantage of.. We thought you were asking for attention.." Tears rolled down her eyes slowly as she turned her attention back to mine. "Is that why you shot him?"

"I- I didn't shoot him." I whispered as her eyes widen with confusion. "There is just so much to explain right now and I don't want her to hear anything." I pointed to the kitchen and she nodded. "There is just too much for us to talk through right now." The girl walked in with water bottles.

"Thanks, Annie darling." Mum whispered and Sophia sat on the chair that I was in.

"Annie.." I trailed off and she looked at me with confusion. "I am Stefanie, your sister."

"Well, not really." Annie answered back with a smile as she looked at Mum. "I am actually your-"

"Please, Annie. Not now." Mum answered and I looked at her with confusion. "She isn't.. Ready yet."

"What's going on?" I questioned and both of them looked at me without a worry on their faces. "Oh come on, how is she not my sister then?" I looked at Mum who wasn't budging so I looked over at the petite girl who looked just like me when I was her age. It was so strange.

"Mum, she needs to know sooner or later."

"Well, I would rather it be later." Mum whispered as I shook my head. Annie didn't listen as she got up and took my hand. "Annie, NO!"

"YES!" She screamed back as she guided me to the basement and Mum followed behind slowly. She got behind a book shelf and came back with a paper. She handed me this and took Mum over to sit because she was paled. "She needs to know who I am.. I need to know who I am." I opened it slowly and pulled out a paper that had DNA results on it.

 _It is 99.9% that Annie May Cooper is the daughter to Stefanie Marie Foster and Frank Cooper._

I dropped the piece of paper in shock. "How the hell did I give birth to her when I wasn't even here?" I looked at Annie who looked as worried as I was and Mum was staring at me.

"Your eggs, remember?" My mouth widen as she used her hands to point to her party area. I covered my eyes.

"My god." I screamed out and looked back at Annie who turned away from me. "I can't right now. I just can't." I ran out of the basement and grabbed my suitcase to leave but Annie followed and stopped me.

"Please, please." She pleaded as she grabbed my wrist and I pulled away from her. "Don't leave without letting her explain." I looked at her identical eyes and I was completely shocked. She was just a child.

"I am sorry, Annie but this is just too much for me."

"Well how do you think I felt when I found out about it when I was 7 years old.." She let go of my wrist and I stared at her. "You are a Mother so you may as well-"

"I was already a Mother."

"That isn't the point!" She answered back and folded her arms across her chest. "The point is that she couldn't produce babies and used your eggs to help her along. What is so wrong with that?"

"It is so messed up and you are too young to grasp it." I muttered as I grabbed my suitcase and walked out with a slam of the door. I dialed Lena's number and waited for her to answer as I walked slowly away from the house with so many unanswered questions but I was so mad. She answered and I broke down to her.

I have another daughter..

 _ **Plot twist...**_


	19. Chapter 18

1.8 Dying wishes

-x-o- Stef -x-o-

I hung up as soon as Lena said she was coming to pick me up and I sat on my suitcase holding my chest trying to gasp for air. "St-" I stood up and put my hands out to stop my Mum from coming any closer. "Please, come back so I can just explain this!"

"No!" I shook my head like a little child disobeying my parent. "There is no way you can explain taking my eggs that were for me to use just in case I would have future issues to become pregnant."

"Honey-"

"NO!" I screamed interrupting her in the quiet street. "Do not honey me, Mother!"

"This isn't as terrible as you are thinking it is.. I swear." She tried again and I looked away speechless.

"Seriously?" I looked back at her with the most angriest stare ever. "You stole my eggs!" I whispered screamed and she held her chest like she was in pain. "And you use my Father too! This is disgusting!"

"No, baby-"

"I feel like I am going to throw up." I whispered as I felt something coming up but I held it down as I felt the tears forming. "How is this right? I have another daughter?"

"It was your father's dying wish." She spoke softly and walked over slowly over to me to finally take hold of my hand. "He wanted another child and knew I was craving to be a Mother again."

"Dying.. Wish?" I pulled myself away from her too angry to let her touch me. She nodded as she wiped her eyes with her hankie.

"He passed away when Annie was two years old from his heart condition."

"He would let her grow up without a father?"

"Stef, you are making it look so much more worst than it really is." She whispered softly and I looked away as I took a big sigh in then out. "I had so many miscarriages, if you must know."

"You were almost or just 50 years old, that's why!" I replied back as I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. "You were infertile and I am surprised my eggs worked for you."

"Aren't you glad?" She whispered after a short silence and I looked back at her. "There's a little girl in there who is our daughter and she wants you." I looked at the house that was mine once. I looked at my Mother who was trying to smile but failed.

"She isn't my daughter." I whispered as I heard a car come down the street and saw it was Lena with Callie in the front seat. What Callie doing here? "She is yours." I grabbed my suitcase and quickly got in the car without a second thought. "Drive, quick!"

-x-o- Annie -x-o

I watched Stef drive away leaving Mama standing there with tears coming down her tired eyes. I wondered if Stef wanted me as much as I wanted her. I needed to know her so badly. I only know so little and I am craving her.

I stared at Mama who took her pills that she needed to take to help her with the pain from her cancer. She was told there was nothing that they could do for her and that she should just enjoy the limited time that she does have with me. I think it was fate that Stef came back because now I don't need to worry about what will happen once Mama does go up to heaven with Daddy. "Is Stef coming back?" I whispered as I finished my bowl of cornflakes. Mama looked up with a sad smile on her face.

"I hope so, baby." I frowned at that and she quickly smiled wider. "You should get ready for school today, I feel fine today." She reassured me and I sighed then nodded.

* * *

I found her address, it wasn't too hard considering. I wrote down the address that she was staying at and grabbed my bag. I found Mama lying on the couch asleep and I sighed. "I am sorry that I won't go to school today, I need to find Stef." I whispered then kissed her cold forehead then placed a blanket on her. I knew she would be asleep for a while so I needed to keep her as comfortable as I could. I got outside and made sure the door was locked then ran to the bus stop to catch the bus across the town to the beaches area.

I walked through the quiet streets till I found the house I was looking for and I sighed as I walked up to the door then rang the doorbell.

-x-o- Callie -x-o-

I answered the door and saw a girl who looked like she was 15 years old and looked like Mama. "Hey.. I am looking for Stef?"

"Stef?" I whispered speechless not knowing where Mama had the time to befriend a 15 year old. "She is actually asleep right now.. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Who are you?" She whispered to me and I smiled at her a little. "Sorry.. That was rude."

"I am Callie, her daughter." Her eyes widen and so did mine with confusion. "Close your mouth or your teeth might fall out." I laughed nervously and her face tried to cover it up. "Can I help you-"

"Who is at the door, Cals?" I turned around to see Mama standing there with a small smile on her face and I stepped aside to clear up the confusion but all I saw was anger appear on Mama's face. "I will handle this." She whispered as she walked down the last few stairs and let me go.

-x-o- Stef -x-o-

"Why are you here, Annie?"

"I just wanted to see my other third." She whispered and I closed the door behind me to let us have some privacy outside. "And to get some answers."

"Answers?" I laughed out and she looked so scared. "I think I-"

"I don't mean those type of answers." Annie whispered and I looked at her to only realize she was only just 2 years younger than my Callie. "I have a big sister, I see."

"Annie, you realize that I didn't know you existed until last night." I whispered softly as I looked towards the door then back at her. "And that Callie has no clue about you either.."

"I do realize that, Stef but-"

"And I want it to stay that way." I interrupted her again and saw hurt flashed through her eyes.

"That isn't going to happen now." Annie looked at me with hurt but determination. "Mama is dying too!"

"Oh crap!" I whispered acting like I was shock and not realizing she was telling the truth. "That must mean I become your legal guardian then." I asked with sarcasm and she nodded then she started to sob right in front of me leaving me speechless.

"She is so tired and weak, Stef." I stood there as she cried and cried. "She wanted to find you sooner but you were really hard to find after you decided to disappear. Then, just recently she found out you had been released from jail and her heart shattered. So did mine."

"Annie.."

"I thought I was going to be an criminal.. That it was somehow linked in DNA or something. But Mama reassured me that you weren't what they were saying about you." My heart stopped beating as she looked at me. "I believed Mama because she wanted me to look at the bigger picture and meeting you has shattered me. You are so cold and you haven't looked at the bigger picture at all."

"I am just as confused as you." I whispered to her as she cried into her hand. "I don't know what to do, hell I just want to disappear right now."

"I am sorry, so sorry." Annie sobbed out and my heart fell as I saw an innocent little girl who was my daughter. I walked up to her and brought her shaking body into my arms. "All I want is somewhere to belong and someone to rely on."

"Aw, little one." I whispered as I stroked her long blond wavy hair and let her cry into me. "I don't mean to act so irrational. I am just so shocked."

"I am going to lose my Mama soon.. She hasn't got much time and I don't think you should be angry at her either."

"It's going to take time-"

"Time that neither of you have to be stubborn." Annie interrupted as we pulled apart and she wiped her eyes. "She only has.. A few days at the least and then, her body is going to slowly shut down. It isn't fair on either of you to stay like this." I looked at the girl of the hour with the wisdom of a wizard and smiled at my younger daughter.

"You are so right, baby." I whispered and gave her another gentle hug as she calmed down. "I just need you to meet your big sister though.. Then, I will take the both of you back to yours, yes?"

"Yes!" She agreed with happiness and I nodded. I smiled at my little girl.


	20. Chapter 19

1.9 Lies we tell

x-o- Sharon x-o-

I looked at the fake DNA test with guilt and despair. I can't believe I actually lied about this but I had too. Annie was fully mine and Frank's, there's no lie about that. I never took Stef's eggs and I couldn't touch them. I thought Stef would pick up on that but I guess she hadn't and Annie? I have been lying to her too but this was Frank's and I's plan. We wanted to punish Stef at first then once Frank passed away. I felt guilty because once Annie found the fake DNA results, I started the biggest lie that will rock hers and Stef's world if this ever comes out as a lie. And now, it's my mission before I get taken away to make sure this never gets out..

-x-o- Stef -x-o

"Callie?" I whispered as soon as I told her the news and Annie looked really nervous. "Say something, sweetie."

"Fricking hell!" She finally spoke and went over to me then slapped me hard. "YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!" Then, she ran out leaving me holding my cheek and I looked at Annie who was covering her mouth in shock.

"Annie, I-"

"I shouldn't be here." She interrupted me and I shook my head quickly.

"Look, she will calm down and we can sort this out." I explained softly as I grabbed her hand and she shook her head at me.

"How about them?" She pointed to the picture of Lena and the children together at a picnic, my eyes gazed towards them and I sighed. "You have a family and I shouldn't budge in.. Callie's actions spoke from the heart and I just can't interfere when you both have issues to fix."

"Look, you are my daughter too and I can't just-"

"We will sort something out once the time does come but right now?" Annie whispered softly with a sad smile on her face. "Right now, I have a home as long as Mama is alive. I will be fin-"

"Stef?" I quickly looked over her shoulder and saw Lena coming in. "Well, hello. We got company."

"Lena, I-"

"I am Annie May Foster!" I threw my hands up in complete utter shock as my daughter then spoke the next words very carelessly. "I am Stef's daughter but it is a complicated story."

"Are you serious, Annie May!" I whispered sternly at her and she looked at me with worry. "You have no filter, do you?"

"Sorry..." She realized her mistake quickly and we both looked over at Lena who looked confused. "Forget what I said."

"Little bit hard honey.." Lena uttered out and dropped her bag on the bench then looked at me. "So, when were you going to tell me?"

"I might go." Annie whispered and I nodded. She grabbed her duffle bag then ran out which left Lena with me and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I only just found out myself, Lena honey." I explained softly and she nodded. "I can explain."

"How do you just find out you have another daughter?" Lena whispered angrily and I walked over to her to comfort her.

"I didn't give birth to her, Mother did." I explained then shook my head to try to rephrase that. "I had given my eggs to this donation thing to keep for me or for people who needed eggs but my Mother took mine to have a baby with my Father.."

"Isn't that.."

"Yes, Lena!" I replied back with a frantic nod. "God, it is so disgusting that my own parents would do something to me like that and to Annie. Poor Annie.. And my Callie too."

"We can't do this to her, we just can't." Lena exclaimed as soon as I spoke Callie's name. "She is already dealing with trying to get to know you again. To throw another child in this.. It is asking for too much. For everybody's sake, you have to make sure Annie May is your daughter."

"There is DNA results and Callie already knows.." I trailed off and saw the look of anger radiating off Lena's face.

"I don't trust whatever you have been shown." Lena whispered with a very serious tone that almost scared me enough to pee my pants. "Stefanie, this is so serious. You know how serious this is right?"

"I know it's serious."

"Then, bloody hell start acting like you know how goddamn serious this is." Lena screamed as she slammed her hand on the bench.

"What should I do.." I muttered as I fell onto the kitchen seat with a long sigh.

"Okay this is what we are going to do." She clapped her hands then went over to grab her notebook and a pen. She started writing a list then pushed the notebook hard to me and it hit my chest hard. "This is what we are going to do." My eyes looked down the list and my heart fell as soon as my eyes laid on the first thing on the list.

1\. YOU ARE TO FIND A PLACE TO STAY.

"You are kicking me out?"

"No.." Lena whispered softly as tears fell down her eyes. "I am asking you nicely to go find somewhere to stay that isn't here."

"I have nowhere to-"

"I will get you a hotel room then." Lena answered back and I looked at her then slowly nodded. "I saw Callie and I know how she feels about this by the way she stormed out and ran."

"Oh my-" I started but she interrupted me again.

"You must do every single thing on that list and if Annie is 100% yours then we can talk about what we should do but right now?" Lena whispered softly. "You need to focus your attention on Callie.. Forget Annie. Callie is your daughter and Annie isn't." I just nodded understanding where she was coming from.

-x-o- Sharon -x-o-

"Where have you been?" I whispered as soon as Annie walked through the door quietly.

"School, where else would I be?" She replied as she handed me a hot tea from the corner shop.

"Yeah, you are lying straight to my face!" I answered back and she took a seat next to me nervously after I patted it down for her to sit. "Stefanie called."

"She did?"

"Yeah she did." And she nodded slowly but I stared at her face to see if I could any reaction from her. "And said you paid her a visit after I told you to let her come to us, not the other way around."

"I needed too-"

"No, you bloody hell you didn't." I interrupted and she looked at me with a sad face. I hated this lying business to her but this was the best for her. I am glad no one is suspecting a thing or two. "School is where you should be so you can be the best adult you can be."

"School isn't going to help me into acting school, is it?" She answered back now mad at me for being stern with her.

"But actors do still have to be educated." I answered back to her. "So, stop being immature and do something that is going to help you."

"Stefanie wouldn't push me-"

"She isn't your Mother, okay?!" I screamed out and her face dropped with shock. "I mean.."

"Of course she is my mother." She whispered as she stood up and pointed up to indicate the basement. "There is proof, you nutter. Your brain is all jumbled from that medication you have taken."

"No, sweetie." I tried to smile at her but tears fell down my eyes slowly. "I didn't.. I didn't take it today and I haven't been taking them for a few days now." Her face looked sad and angry. She stormed to where I kept all the pills and I followed her. "I am getting weaker and weaker.. Those pills aren't helping anymore.."

"Well fuck that, you are going to take these goddamn pills because I cannot let you die on me." She replied back as she threw the bottle of pills into my chest. "Stop being so selfish for once!"

"Baby-"

"Why have you lied to me!" She cried out as I put the bottle of pills down so I can hold my hands onto the chair that was in front of me. "I saw you take those pills this morning.."

"I know baby.. I didn't want you to know." I explained slowly to her and tears fell down her eyes.

"And you are now telling me that she isn't my Mother?" And I slowly nodded as she took her hand to her mouth.

"I am.. 100% Your mother." I confirmed and she turned away from me to face the window. "Stef can't know.. You will have no where to go otherwise."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Okay that isn't fair, Annie!" I whispered as she turned back around.

"Yeah it is fair, Sharon!" She screamed at me as she came over. "You have cancer!"

"I couldn't do anything about that."

"Yeah but it is your choice to take those pills, not mine." She whispered as she took the bottle of hold it in my face and I sighed. "And it was your choice to make up a lie about me."

"I am doing what is best." I said with a quiet sigh as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Best for who?" Annie questioned softly that was barely heard by my own ears. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Doing what is best for me isn't this.." Annie whispered as she took out two pills out of the bottle and placed them in my palms. "You need to take them.. You can't fall down now."

"These pills were just helping me to deal with the pain, Ann." I said with a sigh as I got the bottle to put the pills back. "They weren't delaying me dying, baby. I am going to die and.." I grabbed the bottle from my cardigan to show her. "I was given these to take if I felt like it was time." She tried to grab the bottle that laid three pills in it but I quickly move it back into my cardigan.

"No."

"That is why Stef should not know about this lie, okay?" I whispered and she shook her head.

"She would of still taken me because I am her sister.."

"I can't promise that." I answered her and she looked so confused. "It is too late now."

"No, it isn't." Annie argued back but I showed her the bottle. "Stop show- Wait, that isn't a full bottle."

"I have been taking these in front of you telling you these were my painkillers." I whispered as the guilt filled my insides but I haven't told her the worst part. "The last three are the ones that will be taken tonight."

"Mama.." She cried out softly as her face crumbled even more. "You are really trying to hurt me."

"Unintentionally, I have hurt you and I have hurt Stef with the lies I have created." I whispered to her as I walked slowly around the chair and took her into my arms as she started to cry. "But sometimes the lies we tell are for the best and naturally it is going to have some hurt in there.. But your father and I were only trying to do our best for our two daughters."

"This doesn't feel like it is right."

"That is because it isn't." I admitted as I kiss the top of her head. "I made the worst choice about you and Stef. And it isn't right you are about to lose me with all this happening. I can't promise you how long I am still going to be here once I take the last three tonight. The doctor really wasn't clear or I wasn't listening hard enough but I need you to know how important it is to not tell Stef."

"Okay.." Annie whispered softly with a nod and I nodded as I took us to the table to discuss the whole situation.


	21. Chapter 20

2.0 DNA demanded

-x-o- Stef -x-o-

I waited at the front of the house for Callie to apologize but to also confront her about her slapping me. Callie slowly walked up to me and sat at the step keeping her distance. "I am sorry." I uttered out softly as I rubbed my legs nervously. "I only just found out about Annie and I want to explain this to you, I do."

"I don't want to hear it." She spoke with a harsh tone as she looked at me. "You are just making excuses like you always bloody do."

"No, excuse me but I had no idea about Annie and you can't honestly understand until I can explain this to you." I stood up as she stood up then grabbed my arm gently. "You don't get to do this to me anymore."

"Do what?" She pulled her arm away hard and glared at me.

"Do this.." I whispered and looked into her eyes. "Slap me."

"Oh far out!" Callie uttered out as she threw her arms up in the air. "I have a little sister that suddenly comes out of the shadows and you don't deserve a slap for another lie you fed me?"

"I didn't know about her." I growled as I started to get impatient with her. "My mother stole my eggs to get pregnant with your grandfather." I whispered so no body in the neighborhood could hear. "Plus, I never taught you to slap others to handle things so do not ever slap me or anyone ever again."

"Oh what ever." She turned away but stopped. "How come you trust these people after all, you walked away from them years ago like you had done to me. How do you know if this girl is who she is saying she is." She turned around to face me with curiosity.

"I don't think she would lie to me."

"You have just met her, Stefanie." Oh, back to the first names are we now? "Isn't there some suspicion that this girl and your Mother are trying to punish you or something?" She had a point but it was a far fetch point. "Don't throw away our relationship for this.."

"Baby.." My face softened at the sad face she now had. "I love you so much.. No matter how badly you treat me, I won't give up on you or throw away us. You are my daughter and no one will come between us.. Especially not Annie."

"Then, just stay away from them." I stayed quiet as that sentence left Callie's mouth and she shook her head after the silence got too much for her. "She isn't your daughter.. She is no one."

"Unless proven that she isn't, I can't just ignore this." I finally whispered and saw how upset she looked. She walked back inside leaving me to have to go to the hotel room.

-x-o- Annie -x-o-

There was a soft knock at the door and I opened it to see Lena standing there. "Oh hi." I greeted her as I let her in and she walked in without saying a word but had a package in her hands. "So, what brought you here?"

"I just wanted to getting myself acquainted with my girl friend's could-be might-be biological daughter." Lena whispered as she walked along the hall looking at each and every photo frame. "Where's Sharon?"

"She is taking her afternoon nap.." I replied and she nodded. "You know, we should get to the point over some tea." And I guided her to the small kitchen as I put the kettle on.

"You look so much like Stef.." Lena whispered as she watched me get the tea sorted and watched me pour the tea into the cups. We took a seat on the kitchen bench and I nodded to that.

"I know you must feel very suspicious about me but I assure you that I am her daughter."

"What makes you think I am suspicious, Annie?" Lena questioned as she gave me that teacher look which made me get goosebumps. "Unless you have something suspicious that you are worried about."

"No, no." I laughed gently and her face looked at me with no emotion. "I am just on edge because you know, Mama is dying and all." She coughed a bit of tea at that.

"Sharon is dying?"

"Yeah.. She doesn't have many days left to be frank with you." I answered her question and she couldn't look at me after that. "I just hope we can work this out so this isn't awkward."

"I am sorry but I can't accept you just like this.." Lena whispered softly as she looked back at me as she gripped her hand bag in her arms. "I need you to take this test for me, okay?" She pulled out the very thing I was afraid of. She handed me one of the bags with gloves. "Just do this when you are ready and we can go from there." She stood up and I followed as she walked herself to the front door.

"I will give this to you when I am ready." I whispered as I opened the door and she nodded.

"It isn't because I doubt you, honey." Lena said softly as she put her shaky hand on my arm. "I just want to make sure, you know. Stefanie already has so much on her plate so if you know something we don't. We would, well I would really like you to be open and honest."

"Well, all I know is that Stefanie is my biological mother and Sharon is my mother too." I answered her gently but I was lying straight to her face. "And right now.. I want to know if I have Stefanie by my side once you know.."

"Well, hopefully you will." With that, Lena walked out and I closed both doors. I then felt soft tears falling down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them. I then walked to Mama's room to see her sleeping or trying to sleep. I placed the DNA test down and took my shoes off to climb into bed with her.

"Annie.." Mama cooed softly and she opened her eyes. "What's wrong, bubba?"

"Lena, Stefanie's girlfriend just came over." I whispered to her and Mama's eyes told me she understood.

"All you have to do is steal Callie's DNA.."

"All I have to do?" I laughed gently as I rolled on my back and Mama sat up. "It is easier said than done.."

"Sweetie, you have done far worst and I am sure you can manage it by sneaking into their home." Mama whispered and I looked at her.

"I think I should just tell them the truth, they will find out eventually and by then it will be too late to ask for their forgiveness." I muttered softly as I crossed my arms now annoyed at my Mama who looked so weak and tired.

"No one ever will find out." I narrowed my eyes at her and knew she was wrong. Why does it matter if I tell the truth? I am still a part of Stef, just not in the way Mama wanted it. "Come on Annie, you don't know Stefanie like I do."

"We don't know her at all, Mama." I whispered back to her. "It's been 14 years since I was born and even more since you have seen her."

"It's up to you now, Annie." She then pulled me down and close to her gently. "Let's have a sleep and we can talk after, okay?" I nodded as I let her comb her fingers through my hair and hum me to sleep.

* * *

It was early morning when it happen. She woke me up to let me know what she was feeling and I couldn't do anything but watch her panic a little as she took her last breath right in front of me. "No! Don't leave me, Mama." I screamed, wailed, panicked and most of all, I was shocked even though I knew she was going to go eventually. I eventually had to get her dead body weight off me since we were still holding each other from last night. I cried as I tried to release myself from her corpse and I was scared. Her soul is gone and she had left her shell to weigh me down. "Get off me!" I screamed and was scared as I pushed one final time and the corpse of my Mama fell to the other side of the bed. I got off and almost fell the ground because I felt so weak. I ran to my bedroom to get my iPhone and dialed 911.

-x-o- Stef -x-o

I decided that I needed to get a DNA test done so I walked to my old house as the ambulance arrived. I ran to Annie who was just sitting at the step with a blank face. "Annie May?" I whispered as she fell into my arms in silence. Then, I saw three men wheel out my Mother who was now decreased. My eyes did not leave my Mama's bag even though there was a police officer who once knew me trying to get Annie to talk. I shook out of it and looked at... "Mike?"


	22. Chapter 21

2.1 DNA stolen

x-o Lena -x-o

I watched Annie May as she sat on the swing from the kitchen window-still wondering what she was thinking about. I know I should be motherly towards her but I feel like she isn't being honest with me and everybody else. It's been a few days since her Mother, Stefanie's mother died. I let Annie stay here in the garage until we can get her somewhere else to stay. Bill was coming over to talk through it later on and Stef was due any minute. "Lena?" I looked over at the door where Annie stood and I gave her a half-hearten smile.

"Yes?" I whispered softly and she looked at me.

"That DNA test.." She started off nervously and I walked over to her. "I don't really have to do that right?"

"It would be extremely helpful if you would.." I offered her another half hearten smile and she sighed.

"Okay.." She walked away and I heard footsteps coming from the front door.

"What DNA test?" Stef came over with two bags of food in her arms and I sighed as I grabbed one off her to place on the bench.

"I gave her one so I can tes-"

"I have already got one from her.." Stef whispered as she made sure Annie wasn't near. "I wanted to do that without her knowing." I smiled at her then gave her a hug. "I didn't want to ask her after Sharon died.."

"Yeah, I did ask the day before..." I agreed with a small smile on my face and we started to unpack the shopping for the funeral which was tomorrow.

-x-o- Annie -x-o

I stared at Callie's toothbrush with a sigh and was surprised that she hadn't noticed that past few days that her toothbrush went missing. I decided to put the toothbrush in the zip lock bag and made my way back to the kitchen where Lena and Stef were talking. "Annie May, hey." Stef noticed me first and Lena looked back. I held the zip lock in my hand and gave it to Lena.

"I wanted to give this before the funeral tomorrow.. Hopefully, this can be sorted quickly." I said with a sigh and they nodded then offered the chair between them.

"Come here sweets." Stef whispered and I slowly took the seat between them. "We need to talk about your living arrangements."

"Because right now, sleeping in the garage on the floor in a sleeping bag isn't really ideal for you." Lena begun when Stef looked over at her.

"I rang Bill who was the twin's social worker to see if there was a room at Girl's United which Mariana went into for a while." Stef whispered and I looked at her with shock. "This is only for temporary after the funeral to give our family some time to adjust and to give you time to adjust too."

"This is totally unfair-"

"No, come on Annie." Stef interrupted me before I could finished my sentence. "I know it's neither of our faults but you have to expect things to be like this. You are lucky that I could get you into Girl's United."

"How am I lucky?" I whined as a immature fourteen year would then I realized I was the one lying to them.

"It's better than sleeping on the floor.." Lena added to Stef's statement and I nodded agreeing to it.

"I guess.." I whispered gently and Stef placed her hand on my arm.

"Just be patience and let us sort things out so you do have everybody on your side." Stef whispered and I sighed with a nod. "And give yourself time to grief, okay?"

I stood there with the Adam's family surrounded around me and my Mama's coffin. "Thanks for coming." I whispered to the whole family but only Jesus, Brandon, Lena, Jude and Stef smiled softly back at me. Mariana and Callie had their arms folded always giving me rude glares. Then, the small funeral started and I cried into Stef's chest at one stage. Then, we watched the coffin go down into the hole then we went back to their house in silence.

-x-o- Stef -x-o

"Hey.." Lena took a hold of my arm as everybody else walked into the house and I looked at her. "What happened with that man?"

"He was meant to be dead, Lena." I whispered as I sat on the stairs and she joined me then wrapped her arm around me. "Now he is a police officer.. He was shot right in front of me. Now, he is alive?"

"I am so sorry, sweetie."

"And he just walked away like it was nothing." I whispered as the memory appeared in my head.

 _"Mike?" I stood up and he stared at me emotionless. "It is you, isn't it?"_

 _"I can't talk about this." He turned around but I grabbed his arm._

 _"Well tough because you have put me and your daughter through hell." I whispered shouted to him as Annie start there confused. "I want to know everything and why you let them put me into jail!"_

 _"I. Can't. Talk. About. This." Mike muttered slowly but it hit me like falling bricks. He pushed me hard but no one but Annie noticed. "I swear if you come near me, I will get you arrested."_

"He was so cold and heartless towards me Lena!" I cried out and I looked at her. "Like I did shoot him or something."

"I am sure there is something going on inside that head and there is a reason behind it." Lena cooed as she rubbed my back and I nodded. "We shouldn't tell Callie, not yet."

"I know, I know."

"Just because Callie thinks he was murdered." Lena whispered and I nodded again.

 _I turned back to see Annie with a shock expression on her face. "You can't say anything to anyone, okay? Especially to your big sister."_

 _"Yeah.." Annie said with a sigh as she rested her head on her knee and looked away from me. I sat back down and sighed. "She loved us so much. She was heartbroken when she thought she lost you forever and was more heartbroken to find out you were in jail for murder."_

 _"I can imagine." I agreed softly since I had forgiven Sharon for everything._

 _"But.. We both know you were not capable of such a inhumane thing." I smiled a little at her feeling sadden that I never got a chance to tell Sharon how much I loved her. I guess it was too late. I stood up and she watched me but I put my hand out to offer it to her._

 _"Let's go to Lena's.." She agreed and we walked back to mine to order Uber which Annie helped me to do. Then, off we went to let Lena know what happen._

* * *

The DNA tests came in the mail a day after the funeral and Annie was now living at Girl's United. Lena and I sat at the kitchen bench with our respected DNA tests with worry. "I hope we both have the same results."

"That makes the two of us." Lena agreed with a soft laugh as we each cut the letter at the top. Then, we slowly counted back from 3 then pulled out the DNA tests. Lena had a smile on her face but my face hadn't. I looked at Lena whose smile dropped seeing my face crumble. "She lied, didn't she?"

"I.." I started but I really wanted to storm up to Girl's United to confront this girl. "Wow." I was speechless as I placed the DNA test in front of Lena and stood up.

"We have to talk to her.."

"Yeah." I whispered trying to keep myself calm for everybody's sake. This was just too much to handle right now. They both lied straight to my face.

* * *

 _ **A/N Hey! I didn't want to drag the Annie thing on for too long because we now have Mike being alive or is he? And Stef still has a lot to work on with Callie who might be now both reeling from the Annie situation.**_


	23. Chapter 22

2.2 Like home

x-o- Lena -x-o

I drove us to Girl's United and saw Rita who was the head of the house. "Hey Rita." I whispered to Rita as she was gardening out the front with a few girls. "Could I grab Annie May please?"

"Sure, Lena." Rita said with a smile as she stood up then looked at my face and her face turned worried. "Is everything okay?" She asked as we walked up the stairs as Stef waited in the car and walked inside.

"Well, once we have spoken to Annie May I hope things will be." I answered without giving Rita the important facts. Rita called Annie and she came out from the kitchen with a worried face.

"I will leave you to it." We both nodded then Rita walked back outside and Annie turned back slowly as I looked at her with more of a compassion look then anything out.

"Let's take a seat.." I whispered softly as I pointed to the chair at the table and we both sat down. She looked guilty, maybe they sent her the DNA results.

"I got the two DNA tests in the mail.." Annie finally whispered as I was about to say the same thing. "I am so sorry." She looked at me with tearful eyes and I frowned at how vulnerable she looked. She was just fourteen years old, still a baby. I was hard on her from the start but I don't think I realize that she was just a little kid struggling with having a dying mother and to have no one else to fall back into. "Is she mad?" I looked back at her as I swallowed my own tears back.

"She is more hurt then anything." I whispered gently to her as I slowly grabbed her shaky hands and she nodded. "Oh Annie, I know you must be struggling so much too though." Tears fell down her eyes so fast as she nodded. I then embraced her as if she was my daughter.

"I lied to my sister." She kept repeating that as she sobbed into my brown curls and I rubbed her back. There was more to that statement that I wanted to know. I wanted answers to this little girl's life and reasoning. I wanted to help Stef's sister even if Stef isn't prepared to. I know she can't live with us but we can still do everything possible for Annie.

-x-o- Annie -x-o

I finally calmed down and got out of the hug. I saw the soft, kind look that Lena was giving me and it gave me chills. "I don't deserve this."

"Annie, never say that." Lena whispered softly as she grabbed me a few tissues and handed it to me. "Okay, you made a mistake and you thought you were doing what you thought was best. You never intended to hurt Stef and she will understand that with time, she will."

"Lena, Mama wanted to hurt Stef when she made that plan." I whispered softly and I looked away as the guilt worsen. "I had no idea until recently.. I had no choice anymore either way. I thought this was the only way."

"Wait, why did Sharon want to hurt Stef?"

"I guess because she was hurt too." I replied softly as I wiped the corners of my eyes with the tissue calming down. "And Daddy was mad. Stef left the family and they thought it was a selfish move. But they were never understanding of why Stef had to leave. Mama told me thought once Frank died, she never wanted to go through with it but I found the fake DNA test and she had no choice but to play the game."

"My god." Lena whispered under her breath and grabbed my hand again gently. "This doesn't matter anymore though, okay? Stef will-"

"Stef will what?" We both looked towards the door where Stef stood with her hands in her pockets. She walked in but stopped after a few stops. "Why did you lie to us?"

"Stef-"

"It's okay Lena, I owe her this." I interrupted as I stood up to look at my big sister's eyes. "I didn't know until recently, Mama lied to me too."

"Okay so you decide to lie too?" Stef questioned in a very annoyed way. "God, Annie I can't believe you would play their game."

"It wasn't a game to me, Stef." I answered back trying to be calm and mature which is usually who I am. "I needed to know if I would have a family." Lena looked at Stef whose face was stone cold. I looked at Lena who offered a warm smile to me.

"Stef, she is just fourteen years old." Lena whispered but Stef's face stayed the same. "She was scared and alone. She thought she was just doing what she thought was best."

"Yes, fourteen years old." Stef whispered as she looked straight into my blue eyes with her blue eyes. "Old enough to know that lying is unacceptable and old enough to make the right decisions. I would understand if you were a lot younger, Annie May but you are fourteen years old. You have your own mind and you don't have to do everything that dear Mother wanted you to do."

"Come on Stef, you can't judge her if you aren't in her shoes."

"Yes I can, Lena!" Stef looked at Lena then looked right back at me with anger filled eyes. "Because I had been in her shoes when Frank and Sharon wanted me to lie. That is why I ran away because I had my own mind and I was only fourteen when I was raped the first time!" Everybody's eyes widen but Stef's. "By the same boy who raped me at 18 years old and gave me Callie."

"Mike.." Lena croaked out and Stef's eyes looked down with a nod. I stayed quiet and sighed. Stef looked at me.

"You had a choice, Annie." Stef went over to me finally but she was still angry. "I had a choice. We all had difficult choices in different circumstances. Yes I am so pissed you decided to choose to lie to me and my whole family. But I will still never give up on family."

"I know you are hurt-"

"I am hurt that you thought you had to lie." Stef whispered to me then carefully took my hand into hers. "But I guess you never knew me and you knew what they told you." I nodded.

"Can we just.. Forget my lies?" I whispered softly with a desperate plea. "I know, yes I know I hurt you and your whole family by lying and faking my DNA test."

"I have forgiven you but it will take time to build trust up again." Stef answered and I nodded with a sad smile. She then brought me into a gentle hug. "It is already hard enough on you because Sharon passed away.. You are hurting and I don't want to hurt you either."

"I love you sis." I whispered as I just settled into her arms feeling like home again.

"And I love you too, my newfound sister."

-x-o- Stef -x-o

Once we left Girl's United and Annie, I let Lena drive me to the police station to sort out the Mike situation. I walked in with Lena to the front desk and the lady looked at me. "Where's Mike?"

"Mike?" She questioned softly as she looked down at her notes and looked back up at me with a questioning look. "There is no Mike in holding."

"No, Mike as in Mike Foster." Her face suddenly looked like she knew me.

"You must be Stefanie Foster?" She questioned and I nodded. "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not actually." I replied with a normal tone with a sad smile. "Mike is alive and well.. I spend ten years falsely accused and now I actually spent it for no reason at all."

"You-"

"Constable Jordan, it is okay." Mike came out slowly from the office next to the desk and he looked at me. "Hi." I was too shock to reply and looked at Lena who was also pale in the face. "I was a bit harsh on you yesterday and for that, I am sorry."

"You threatened to get me arrested, Michael." I whispered saying his full name showing him how angry I was at him for everything including the two rapes. I walked over to him and he sighed.

"Let's take this into the office okay?" I walked into the office with him and Lena followed. "I have so much to explain and so much to say sorry for." I folded my arms as Lena took hold of my arm.

"This.. This changes everything." Lena whispered after a short silence because I hadn't replied to Mike. Mike nodded as I looked at him. "Stef never took a gun to you, are you aware of that?"

"Yes, very." Mike nodded quickly and looked at me with guilt. "Is Callie okay?"

"Oh my god." I whispered in annoyance and looked away from him. "No, Mike!" I looked back at him and pointed at him. "We are talking about you though.. So start explaining before I take my fists to your face!"


	24. Chapter 23

_1.3 The one I love_

x-o- Stef x-o-

He explained that he did it to recover from drug abuse and to keep away from the gang he was in. I sat next to Lena as he stood talking to us and she held my hand tightly. "I wish there was another way but as you could see, there really wasn't. I know you and Callie will never forgive me but I will die earning it."

"You are an hurtful man, Mike." I whispered as I looked away from him and I heard Lena sigh. "How do you explain raping me twice when I trusted you as my boyfriend then?"

"I guess consent was the issue there.. I didn't ask, I just thought you wanted it and I thought the rough play was apart of it but it was you trying to defend yourself to get out of the situation." He walked over but then kneel down in front of me. "I gave you zero choices and I made you live in that apartment with Callie as I took drugs and I can't even begin to explain how wrong I was."

"I don't think you ever could." Lena whispered and we both looked at her. "This is really confusing and I don't even know how we can begin to explain this to Cal. Or if we even tell her."

"I love Callie and I will do anything to protect her even if she never sees me again." Mike whispered and I held my stomach with my hand feeling nauseous. "It is up to you, Stef. I will do anything you want me to do."

"She has a right to know." I whispered as tears finally rolled down my eyes but I refused to look at Mike. "She has a right to know what really happened that day and to know that it was never me."

"Stef-" Lena begun but I looked at her and interrupted her.

"But what if the truth hurts her more than the lie hurt her?" I whispered as Lena handed me a tissue. "What if this is the breaking point for her.." I stood up throwing the tissue at Mike. "I wish you did die!" I ran out and ran out of the police station then ran as fast as I could to the beach.

-x-o Lena -x-o

I tried to follow Stef but Mike grabbed my arm. "Mike, no!"

"Please, Lena!" He pleaded softly as he let go of my arm. "You have to look after the both of them for me if I can't make up the time that they lost between mother and daughter."

"I can't do that, Mike if Callie does not know the truth." I replied to him as tears formed into his eyes. "I am glad you are okay and you are doing the best you can but.. Stef has lost everything because of you. She lost her relationship with her daughter and the truth? She is hardly coping but she will never quit trying but I am afraid she will fall deeper and deeper if Callie keeps pushing her away. You need to be the one to fix this." I then walked out and out the police station to the car to drive to the beach fully knowing that is where Stef would of ran off too. I saw her sitting with tears rolling down her eyes slowly. I parked then slowly walked myself to her. I sat a bit behind her in silence and knew she was okay for now to be alone.

-x-o- Stef -x-o

I knew Lena was behind me but I wasn't ready to talk.. I wiped my eyes and stared at the photo of Callie and I before anything of this happen. "She isn't going to cope.." I whispered and heard Lena come closer to me. "Lena, she is going to.. She is going to close herself off. I can't break this news to her.."

"She deserves to know the truth and she deserves her Mama." Lena whispered softly as she rubbed my back gently. "Mike is alive.. And you never murdered him. The truth will finally be set free and for the first time, Callie will see you for who you are again." I looked into her eyes.

"The one I love will finally be back in my arms." I whispered softly and she smiled at me through her eyes that were filled with tears. "Maybe not when I tell her but I know she will in time know that I am the same Mama that she had before all this started."

-x-o- Callie -x-o

There was a knock at the door so I went to answer it and there stood my sister? "Callie, has Stef told you yet?"

"Told me what? That you were my sister?" I answered angrily at her and she looked taken back at my anger. "Don't waste your time.."

"Actually, I am just your Aunt." Annie whispered softly then pointed to inside where I was standing. "Mind letting me in?"

"WHAT?"

"Okay, I should explain everything." She answered gently and I gave her an raised eye brow then decided to let her in. "Thanks for letting me explain.." She explained everything up to yesterday when she let it slip.

"Uh. What man are you talking about, Annie?" I questioned and she looked up now red in the face.

"I wasn't meant to tell you that.."

"You just said that a man named Mike came to your house as an police officer and that my Mother was shocked." She took my hand and tried to calm me down.

"Maybe it was a different man."

"So you know why I am freaking out then so it must be my Father then!?" I screamed in her face as I pulled my arm around and she shook her head.

"No, Callie! Just ignore me.. I don't know what I am saying most of the time."

"What the hell is going on?" Stef and Lena walked in, and I looked at Stef. Stef looked at Annie who was staring at me. "Annie May what are you even doing here?" Stef questioned annoyed at the fact that she was here.

"I just wanted to help explain to Callie who I really was.."

"Okay then why are you telling her to ignore you and that you didn't know what you were saying?" Lena whispered as I stood there in complete utter shock. Annie didn't answer Lena and everyone was staring at Annie. "Annie?" Annie looked back at me and I closed my eyes trying to find the strength to speak.

"I might of accidentally... Told her about.."

"My Daddy." I croaked out still leaving my eyes closed and heard gasps in the room. My world was spinning way to fast and I felt like I was going to collapse.

"Cal.." Lena whispered softly as I felt her warm body against mine and I knew Stef was still in the same spot. "Baby, let's get you some water okay?" I heard someone walk around and heard the tap go on then off after a few seconds as Lena helped me to sit as I still had my eyes close. I knew Stef put the glass of water in my hand in silence. I slowly placed the cup in front of me on the bench without taking a sip and stayed quiet.

"I think you should go, Annie May." Stef's voice spoke out and sounded angry but kind of soft. It was hard to explain. I heard soft footsteps head to the front door and the door closed gently. "Callie, there is a lot that I need to explain to you." I still hadn't opened my eyes or moved. I knew that Lena was next to me and had start rubbing my back and Stef was in front of me but I knew she wasn't sitting.

"Do you want.. Do you mind if we called him?" Lena whispered gently and I finally opened my eyes to look at Lena. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to not see Stef. I wasn't ready. "We only just found out ourselves too, bug."

"Oh baby." I heard Stef whisper and I sighed.

"Bed." I got out of the hug and signed to Lena who remembered the sign instantly.

"Okay, I will give you time to think for a while." Lena whispered and looked over at Stef as I looked away from her. Lena let me go and I ran upstairs to hop in to bed.

-x-o- Stef -x-o

"When did she learn sign language?" I questioned softly and Lena turned her attention to me.

"It was one of the ways she could talk to her counselor when the words couldn't form in her mouth." Lena explained softly then turned to me in her chair. "She is in shock."

"I know.." Then the door bell rang and I went to answer it.

"Stef."

"Mike." I greeted him and let him in but directed him quickly to the kitchen where Lena was. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to fix this.." Mike explained then I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs and we all couldn't hide Mike. Callie came in and looked at her father. "Callie.." Callie looked at Lena and signed something to her.

"Callie, I know this must be hard but this is going to be okay." Lena whispered as Callie then looked at Mike again.

"I am very, very sorry sweetie." I whispered to Callie who now stared at me with her big brown eyes. She walked over to Mike and stared at him. Mike couldn't form any words because he wasn't really prepared for what happened next. Callie's hand went up in the air and she slapped him.

"Callie!" Both Lena and I exclaimed in shock as Mike's hand touched his cheek. Mike looked at our daughter and looked very guilty. Callie then looked at me with a different look.

"I don't know who you are anymore." She stated as she stepped back at Mike but was staring at me. "I thought you were a murderer but now.. You aren't." I walked quickly around the bench to her.

"Baby, I am your Mama." I whispered softly as I tried to grab her hand but she pulled away. "The same person I was 10 years ago. Just a little older and probably not as fit."

"You aren't my Mama!" She cried out as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't know who Mama is anymore."

"It's been a long time so I can't blame you." I agreed softly and her eyes gazed to mine. "I love you, my sweet sweet little Callie." I slowly grabbed her hand and this time she let me hold it. "We do have a lot to fix between us and I am not willing to give up on us." Callie looked at Mike with shock though.

"How.." She whispered to him as I looked over at him too. "Could you put her into jail?" His eyes shown so much remorse.

"That was the only way.."

"You screwed our lives up." Callie spat out and I looked at her face as she let go of my hand again. "You screwed my relationship with my own mother and I still can't even look at her." My heart broke. "And I just don't know if I can ever look at her the same." She looked back at me. "I need to go.." She covered her mouth and ran out as fast as she could.

"Callie!" Lena and I screamed as I tried to follow her but my feet wouldn't move. I looked at Mike who looked broken.

"I don't know if I can ever see you again, Mike." I whispered then pointed to the door. "Please just get out of our lives."

"Stef, please." Mike pleaded softly with me but I refused.

"I mean it, Mike." I narrowed my eyes at him and his face crumbled. "You have caused too much pain that probably will never be healed by what you have done. Just get the hell out of our lives so I can have a chance to fix this without you reminding Callie what the last 10 years has been like for her." He nodded but took something out of his pocket and placed his business card on the table.

"Give me a chance one day to make it up to the both of you."

"Nothing will be what it will be used to be." I whispered as I walked him to the front door. "I am not making the same mistake I did when I was pregnant with Callie. I am not naive." I slammed the door once he walked out sadly.


End file.
